All Things Come to an End
by mpieon
Summary: Facing the death of Wolverine, Kitty accompanies him to Japan and reveals her true feelings for her mentor.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All copy right characters owned by Marvel Comics. **

**RATED MA for violence, language and adult content.**

**This story was inspired by the recent comic books "Death of Wolverine"**

**Chapter One:**

His mangled body lay heavily on the cold ground. She pressed her head gently on his chest, listening for a heart beat, waiting for a breath.

"Please breathe! Please!" She pleaded with his limp body.

"Please don't leave me Logan... I need you... You can't leave me. I love you..." The tears streaked down her face as she pounded on his chest with her fist.

"Breathe damn you!" Her shoulders began to shake as her emotions overtook her reasoning.

'_Get it together Pryde! He needs your help. Do the stupid losing your mind emotional crap later!'_

She began to resuscitate him, compressing his chest in a steady rhythm, only stopping to breathe air into his lungs. Her mind snapped to attention, remembering the syringe of adrenaline that was hidden in her pack. Attempting to continue her compressions she flipped the bag off her back and onto the ground beside her, carefully phasing the straps. While breathing air into him she used one hand to rifle through the contents and placed the syringe in her mouth. She continued her rhythmical pumping, hoping that she had got enough blood moving that his heart would start again. Taking the long needle from it's casing she drove it deep into his chest cavity, aiming for his heart she plunged the liquid into him. Resuming her routine she prayed to whomever was listening for a miracle. She couldn't lose him, he meant too much to her, she'd never be able to keep her sanity if he died. A slight gasp expelled stale air from his lungs. Relief steadied her hands as she placed her ear to his bare chest once more, listening for that consistent beat. It was there, barely but she could hear it fighting to gain strength. Without delay she emptied her pack and rummaged through the pile to find an IV and a bag of fluids. She'd have to find something to keep the bag elevated, a tree branch would have to do for the time being. His breathing became louder and she calmed herself.

'_Alright Pryde, time to survey the area. Can't stay here long but Logan is in no condition to move yet. Have to see if it's defensible ground or if we are sitting ducks._'

As if to answer her fears of the later a twig snapped in half under a strangers foot behind her. His laughter all too familiar.

"How sweet, the runt and his kitten. Should have known you'd be here at the end of his life. Always the eager sidekick, stupid to think you could keep him alive."

"Creed." The venom in her voice expressing the hatred she felt.

"Who's going to avenge you now little pussy cat? Logan's a corpse and you're all alone."

"He's not dead yet and I'm quite capable of defending myself."

His laughter mocked her, his smug grin angered her and his dismissal of her as a threat made her want his blood.

"We've played this game before pretty kitty and we both know the outcome."

"Asshole, I'm not that little girl you faced years ago, nor the innocent young woman in Madripoor. I have no warrants about taking your life. In fact I'll take pleasure in cutting your head off."

"Bold words girlie." His tone grew darker, his amber coloured eyes narrowed on her frame.

She removed her katana from it's sheath, crouching low, waiting for him to make his move. He laughed again, watching her gaze focus on him, the bloodlust surging through her once soft brown eyes.

"Let's see what you've learned shadowkitty." He lunged at her but she didn't move, instead she let him pass through her intangible form. She stood and faced him. Her katana resting at her side, a wave of calm resonated from her.

"You gunna be a ghost the whole time or are you gunna fight?"

She answered him by rolling underneath him, solidifying once she had a clear strike to his back. Her katana cut deeply, causing him to let a low howl escape his lips.

"First bloods to you little kitten. My turn."

She knew he'd lunge at her, knew he'd fight like a caged tiger. Pure instinct, no thought. She had to keep her wits about her, had to calculate each move and counter it as best she could. He out muscled her, his bones and claws were adamantium, he had a healing factor but she had logic and strategy on her side. Her phasing ability would help with his lunging but she had to be able to see his attack coming. She couldn't let him out of her sight. They circled one another, each measuring the other, waiting for the other to make a move. Sabretooth knew she was clever, knew she was stubborn, she had the best hand to hand combat training there was and practice with a man who was always considered his better. He needed to hinder her thinking, take out her brains, make her careless instead of calculating.

Logan made a slight moan as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but his hearing picked up the fight close by. As his vision cleared he could see the IV drip hanging above his head. He tried to move but it only worsened the pain. He felt like he'd been run over by a truck then had a house dropped on him. Turning his head to the side he saw the pair only a few meters away. Kitty was holding her own, gracefully dancing about Sabretooth, landing fatal blows as she slipped in and out of tangibility. It was a scene out of a fairy tale, the delicate damsel elegantly twisting and turning out of the savage beast's reach. Only this fairy tale wouldn't have a happy ending and this damsel wouldn't be saved by a Prince Charming. She was trying to buy Logan time to recover. How much time he had left was the question.

"Poor little kitten will be lost without her mittens. Does he know? Did he ever know your true feelings?"

She slammed her elbow into the back of his head as she pounced off the ground behind him. Her katana followed across his back, slashing through his flesh. Sabretooth howled again but recovered with a sinister chuckle.

"I'm impressed pretty kitty, you've improved greatly since I've fought you last. The control you have over your powers is remarkable." He noticed that she could solidify specific parts of her body now while the rest stayed intangible. She had no trouble breathing while doing this, almost as if being intangible was now her normal state of being.

"Must be exhausting to fight like this though. How long do you think you can keep it up? My healing factor is already done fixing your first hit."

Kitty didn't think about her body, she was just doing what needed to be done. In practice she had gone three hours straight of intense combat but she had gotten sloppy after an hour and a half. Sabretooth wasn't letting up, he was trying to tire her and he was doing a good job of it. She pushed aside those thoughts and concentrated on her task. She needed to distract Sabretooth long enough in order for Logan to regain consciousness and get him mobile again. She knew that he was in bad shape, didn't even know if he'd be able to walk but she needed him to help her find a safe hideaway.

Sabretooth swiped at her as she back flipped to avoid his hit. He managed to snag her pant leg and scratch her soft pale skin.

"Got you that time little kitten. Why you fighting over a corpse? Be a waste to kill you, you are quite useful even though your a goodie two-shoes."

"Logan is worth fighting for."

"Ah young love. Has he ever returned your feelings? Hmm? His little girl has grown up and I bet he doesn't even notice. He just sees that little kitten, scratching at his side, wanting attention that she will never get. You dream about him touching you at night? Running his claws down your back? You think about him making you scream in pleasure?"

"You are SICK! Logan has always been a mentor to me! He's helped me find the strength within myself to be better and stronger in body and mind. He's the greatest man I'll ever know."

Sabretooth threw his head back and laughed heartily.

"Naive child. Look at him! He's knocking on deaths door! If he was so great where are all the X-Men? Shouldn't they be helping him heal? No, instead he brings you along for a final hurrah. I've had every enemy and hired mercenary hunting him down. He's no longer the man you knew, just a pathetic waste of DNA now."

"Coward! You couldn't even fight fair. Face him like a man! You had to pay thugs to attack him because you couldn't deal with Logan. Now you come when he's barely breathing to end his life?! Coward! He doesn't even have his healing factor anymore and you are still afraid to face him alone!"

"HA! Thought it was a rumour that he lost his powers. Figured if it was a lie he'd just toast them all. Leave me at the top of his enemy list. Looks like those rumours were true."

Kitty leapt at Sabretooth, driving her katana straight through his chest. Twisting the blade she pulled it out before he could strike her. He slashed at the blade and broke it in two, the broken length falling with a loud clank.

"Whatcha gunna do now since I've declawed you kitten?"

She narrowed her eyes and kicked the broken blade at him. As he deflected the shard of metal with his forearm she rolled beneath him and stabbed his foot with the blunt edge. He let out a loud roar of pain when she used the handle in his foot as leverage to swing up and double kick him under his chin, reeling him backwards. She backed away from Sabretooth as she tried to look for another weapon. Before she could find another he was bounding toward her, a look of rage on his face as he sprung into the air at her. She laid on her back and grabbed his wrists as she phased them into the earth. The momentum from his attack pushed them deep into the ground below. Kitty let go of his wrists and swam her way to the top. Once she broke the surface she gasped for air.

"Logan?" She called out quietly.

"I'm alright darlin'. How deep you bury him?"

"He knocked us pretty far underground. Could be hundred feet below. Was hard to swim back up." She dragged herself over to Logan's side, checking his wounds.

"You really had me worried there. Thought I had lost you."

"I'm too stubborn to die pun'kin."

"You weren't breathing Logan, your heart stopped."

"Breathing is overrated."

"Well I'd like you to keep breathing. Not sure how long we have until he claws his way back up. I'm hoping it will buy us at least twenty four hours. Can you move your legs?" Kitty gently rubbed his legs, trying to warm them.

"Give me a couple hours and I should be good to go."

"I can walk us across the water so he can't get our scent but I'm not sure I can go without breathing long enough to clear the whole channel."

"There's a buoy at the half way point, we can rest on it."

"Okay. You give me the word and I'll help you up. Should be less effort for you to air walk then physically doing it."

"You should rest darlin', it's gunna be a while before I can get up. Sabretooth came alone. Don't smell anyone in the air. You need to sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak." She smiled at him as she curled up next to him on the hard ground, placing her pack under her head.

"Just this once do something I tell you to do."

"Yes sir." She kissed him lovingly on his cheek and closed her eyes, one hand on his arm for comfort.

Logan stared at her peaceful face as she slumbered. The years had changed her, had made her stronger, tougher but she still had that air of innocence about her. Her positivity always gave him a smile. He wished things had been different, that he could have kept her safer, sheltered her from all the hatred and death. But she wouldn't be who she was today if she hadn't experienced all the things she had. Thirteen was a tender age to be exposed to life as a superhero mutant. Now in her early twenties she had an old soul, the maturity of one who's lived a lifetime and then some. He wanted her to be happy, to have a family and be loved the way she truly deserved to be loved. He knew his death would be the hardest on her. Many times throughout their 'adventure' he had thought about sending her home, but he knew she wouldn't allow it. So here they were, battered and bruised, laying in the Japanese woods.

"Logan?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yah darlin'"

"I love you."

"Love you too pun'kin."

He lifted his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She sleepily nuzzled into his chest and lightly wrapped her arm across his waist. Tears rolled down his face as he realized that he'd never see her walk down the aisle, he'd never see her children, he'd never see Kitty again. He was her mentor, her protector and her friend. It had been a long time since he'd allowed himself to cry, to let go of that raw emotion and grieve.

Kitty awoke with a start. She was still curled up against Logan, she felt his chest rising and falling as he took breaths. Her body was sore from fighting Sabretooth and sleeping on the hard ground. Carefully phasing out of Logan's embrace she surveyed the area. It was silent, aside from birds chirping in the background.

"Time to go pun'kin."

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"No darlin'. Haven't really been able to sleep."

"We need to get you to a proper bed for a night."

"I'm dying, not much sense for me to sleep."

"Logan, please don't say that."

"We need to start being truthful with ourselves here darlin'. I don't have much time left. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste your time carting my half dead ass around Japan."

"Logan you know fully well that I'm not going to leave you. We've already discussed this."

"You should be back in New York, spending time with Piotr."

"Piotr? Logan... I know Piotr and I have history... That doesn't mean I should be with him."

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes and no. I love Piotr but I'm no longer IN love with him. We are two very different people. I've grown up. The traits I fell in love with when I was fourteen now annoy me. He's broken my heart multiple times... Fate keeps tearing us apart. I'm just finally waking up to the realization that our relationship has more then run it's course and the universe has been telling me for years but I kept ignoring it. Turns out he's never fully had my heart."

"You did so much for him, sacrificed so much of yourself for him..."

"That's what you do when you are a foolish child in love. That child no longer exists. I feel empty at times... You shouldn't feel empty... It's not a good way to be when in a relationship. I have to make myself whole again before I can allow anyone into my heart."

"I know that feeling all too well darlin'. I just want you to be happy... Hate seeing you hurtin'."

"I'm hurting because I'm losing the most important man in my life and there's nothing I can do to save him." The tears came rolling down her face as she touched Logan's cheek with her hand. He didn't respond to her, he simply placed his hand over hers. She was trembling as she stared into his blue eyes, her tears dropping on his hand.

"I wish things were different Kit. I really do. But I've spent more time on this earth then humanly possible. My run is up. Everything must come to an end at some point."

"I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"You'll find your inner strength Kit, you'll be fine. I know you will. Otherwise I'll come back as a ghost and kick your ass."

She laughed softly.

"I have no doubt that you would. You already kick my ass in my head as it is."

"Promise me you'll live your life to the fullest."

"I promise."

Kitty leaned toward him, moving her hand underneath his to hold his jaw. Her lips softly brushed his as she kissed him tenderly.

"I hope you know how much you mean to me Logan. I'll never forget what you've done for me. You've made me who I am today. You gave me my strength when I thought all was lost. You helped me grow and mature as a woman. I'll never stop loving you."

Tears brimmed Logan's eyes as he realized the depth of her meaning. He had been the one who had always occupied her heart. The reason why she could never make any of her relationships work. She had always compared every man to Logan's measure and none could hold a candle to him in her eyes. The role of father, big brother he always thought he had filled in her life had developed into something more over the years as she had matured.

"I can only hope one day that I find a man that's a fraction of who you are."

"I ain't that special darlin'. I've done some unforgivable things in my life, things I'm not proud of..."

"That's why you are a great man Logan. You know what you were and tried to better yourself."

"I was right about the 'bad boy' obsession that you have... Piotr doesn't really fit into that category very well does he? Even when he was working for Magneto and had the power of the Phoenix, it was out of pure stupidity. I'm way too old for you anyways darlin' and as Sabretooth said I'm pretty much a corpse at this point. But I am very flattered that a beautiful young woman as yourself would want an ugly old dog like me."

"Don't undersell yourself Logan. You have that rugged handsomeness of what a real man should be. I find your morals admirable, your honour awe-inspiring and your ass kicking skills sexy."

She smiled sweetly at him, her brown eyes filled with adoration.

"You gunna make me blush now darlin'. Speaking of ass kicking skills; how you think Sabretooth felt when you handed his ass to him?"

"None too pleased. Isn't the first time I've bested him."

"And it won't be the last."

"Glad you have confidence in me, cuz every time I face that guy my stomach does somersaults, and not the good kind."

"At least you aren't related to him."

"What will Sabretooth do without you? He won't have anyone to torment anymore. Maybe he'll end his life."

"Too much to hope for darlin'."

"Hope springs eternal Logan."

"We should get going. I can hear Creed trying to claw his way back up."

Kitty shuddered as she looked at the ground where she had phased the two of them.

"Can you stand?"

"Only one way to find out."

Kitty crouched beside Logan as he slowly sat up. With his arm on her shoulders they stood together. Helping him steady himself, Kitty flipped her pack up in the air with her foot and caught it with her free hand. They glanced at one another and nodded, taking a hesitant step forward. His movements were sluggish, as if his limbs were concrete.

"I'll air walk us as far as I can. Should be less effort for you."

"Much obliged darlin'."

"Can you take your IV bag? I ran out of free hands."

"Sure thing darlin'."

"The channel isn't far, about a five minute walk." She watched Logan take his first few steps. "Well at this rate, Father Time, may be more like twenty minutes."

"Don't make fun darlin', I may have lead for feet but I can still run circles around you."

"Yah, yah old man. Just keep moving those cement blocks there. When we reach the other side you can show me your circles."

Their friendly banter helped ease her sorrow slightly. It was distracting enough to keep her mind out of the dark morbid mood that was slowly creeping up on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: *WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT***

The voyage across the channel was proving to be a difficult one. Logan was growing dizzier with each step and Kitty's stamina was draining quickly. The effort to keep another phased while trying to walk over water and sneak in breaths was tremendous. The buoy was bobbing back and forth in the distance, never seeming to get any closer with each step they took.

"We ain't gunna make it darlin'. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Being a ghost just isn't agreeing with you is all. Walking over water is a biblical feat, have to expect the body to complain."

"I definitely ain't no Jesus."

"You could give lucifer a run for his money though with your positive attitude."

"Never was much of a 'cheerleader' type Kit. That was always your department."

"Ha ha, hey I was only a cheerleader once and it was for a good cause. Besides don't most men fantasize about cheerleaders?"

"No offense darlin' but bimbos were never my fantasy."

"Are you calling me a cheerleading bimbo?"

"What? No... Just saying I don't fantasize about cheerleaders... They tend to be bimbos."

"Talk about stereotyping. Half of the professional cheerleaders have degrees and are savvy business women."

"Darlin' you're anything but a bimbo. You've got nothin' to worry 'bout. You the smartest damn woman I've ever met and one of the most stubborn too."

"I had to be, growing up with stereotyping sexist pigs like yourself. Think if I ever had to get a real job it might actually be an option."

"Oh come now, you know that I treat you like an equal. Why so touchy? Usually you are right with me on the jokes."

"Maybe it's the fact that you are giving up and I've never seen you so ready to... die."

"I've been to everyone I know. All the big brains can't find a solution to my 'situation'. Time for me to face the music, so to speak. This body ain't what it used to be. The adamantium's heavy and my muscles are tired. I'm tired. Been fighting all my life. Time I laid my head to rest."

Kitty's silence made his heart feel weighed down. He knew that wasn't the answer she was hoping for but for once he wasn't going to fool himself. His death was inevitable and a long time coming. He smelt her tears. He hadn't seen her cry so much since she was younger. She would cry every night in the mansion, scared, lonely and unsure of her mutant abilities. Life at Xavier's wasn't an easy one for a kid of thirteen. Monsters and aliens trying to kill you constantly. She had learned to push those tears back over the years. Hardened herself to emotional weaknesses, but her temper was always there, her compassion for others and the dream of peace. She wasn't that little girl anymore. He had to keep reminding himself that she was a young woman now. Seeing her cry, watching the tears stain her pale white cheeks he couldn't help but see that frightened little girl again.

"Well I'm not giving up on you yet Logan. So as long as I'm here there will be no more talking about you dying. Here me?"

"Yes darlin'."

Logan got heavier beside her.

"Logan?"

His skin was pale and his eyes were barely open.

"Logan?!"

"Can't stay awake..."

"Shit!"

Logan passed out, the weight of his limp body pulling her down to the water. They were going to be under the water soon. Going tangible she struggled to keep Logan's head above the water. The buoy was less then a hundred feet away. Kitty laid Logan's body across hers as she laid back and began to backstroke her way to the buoy. Her legs kicked furiously to keep them moving and afloat. The ding of the buoy got louder, guiding her to it. Once she heard the buoy dinging above her head, she attempted to phase Logan to make him lighter for her. A voice shouting at her in Japanese broke her concentration and she almost lost grip on Logan's body.

"Please help me!" She screamed out to the small fishing boat crew in Japanese.

The men looked puzzled at her, a foreigner that spoke fluent Japanese holding onto a half dead man in the water. They discussed amongst themselves as they neared the two stranded in the water, hanging onto the buoy. Deciding they would some how be punished for not helping the two, the men threw over ropes for Kitty to hang onto. She wrapped one of them carefully around Logan's torso before pulling the rope taunt around herself. The men used all their strength to draw the two waterlogged strangers onto their boat. Kitty was exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open. She made sure to tell them that her husband, Logan, needed medical attention. She hoped they wouldn't catch her little white lie, it was the only way to keep them together and safe. Soon after they had Logan and Kitty lying on a cot together, she passed out, her body no longer able to stay awake.

She could hear the men arguing above deck. Clearing her vision she tried to listen carefully, picking up a few words here and there. They were convinced that Logan was the man in the wanted posters with a handsome reward if found and brought in. Several were arguing that he was a good man, a hero and should be honoured as a warrior. Honour almost always outweighed money in this older section of Japan. She hoped that the men would not turn them in but the bounty was beyond tempting, it was an outrageous amount. Kitty decided the only way to help them make the right choice was to appeal to their emotions. She climbed out of the cot, checking Logan's vitals before she left the lower deck. He was breathing heavily but seemed comfortable.

"Excuse me honoured gentlemen. I thank you kindly for your help and hospitality. We do not wish to be a burden on you. I love my husband very much and I hope to raise a family with him. He has been an honourable warrior for many years and it seems his enemies want to end his life in short time. I fear I will never see him again, I'll never bore his children. I wish only to have one last night with him in hopes to carry on his lineage. Would you do me the honour of helping us find shelter on land?"

The men mumbled to themselves, their hardened fishermen faces began to soften as they watched Kitty shed tears. Her hands were pressed together in prayer, her head lowered in humble pleading.

"Do not worry child, we shall deliver you to the island where you can find shelter and medicinal aid for your husband. He has some evil men chasing after him. Cowards who are taking advantage of his ill health. Be warned of the danger he faces and that you may face by his side." The eldest fishermen cautioned her, his kind eyes held understanding in them.

"Thank you kind sir. I am in debt to you and your crew for your generosity and kindness."

She could hear groans coming from Logan below deck. She bowed graciously and ran to Logan's side.

"Logan? Are you in a lot of pain?"

"I'm-I'm okay darlin'. Did I hear you say that I'm your husband?"

"It's the only way I could think to link us. To keep us together if I should pass out. And it would not look dishonorable for a man and wife to be traveling together."

"It was a good idea. Only the Japanese would not question a young woman with an older man. Very believable with the way you are doting over me."

"Are you complaining about me looking after you?"

"Just not used to it is all."

"You are going to have to get used to it from now on, husband." She smirked at him as she checked his arm where the IV had been.

"Once we get you somewhere safer I'll hook another IV up as long as my pack didn't get ruined while we were submerged."

"This is probably the safest place around darlin'. Floating in a fishing boat. Soon as we hit land we make a trail that can be tracked."

"I can't clean you up properly here. I need supplies and I doubt that these guys want to keep us stowed away. And I'd feel a lot better on land, nearly drowned trying to keep you afloat."

"Get what you need on land then find us a boat. Be the last place they'd look for us and we might be able to rest for a night."

"Won't they catch on if they catch our scent or talk to locals?"

"Don't think they'd bother asking locals about us and don't think the locals will care enough to remember us."

"Logan the guys on this boat know who you are. They were debating about whether to turn you in for the reward or not."

"They won't so long as the old man is alive. His word goes."

Kitty wasn't thrilled about spending anymore time on a boat but it would make it harder to be ambushed at night. She sighed and looked back up at Logan's face, he was watching her carefully as she softly wiped dried blood from his arm.

"You can leave any time Kit. I don't want you thinking you can't leave. These are my enemies, my problems. I can't ask you to stay and face my demons."

"Logan you need me, whether you want to believe it or not. I'm not going to leave you. I care too much about you to leave you alone to face these cowards."

Logan smiled weakly at her, a faint grimace of pain behind his eyes.

"Missus, we have reached the island."

"Time to go big guy."

Logan grumbled as he attempted to sit up. The fishermen rushed down the wooden stairs and pushed him back down on the cot. Covering him with a light sheet they picked up the cot and strained with the weight of Logan's adamantium body. They gave Kitty a rough looking robe to wear to cover her head. She thanked the elder several times as they were ushered toward a vegetable cart. The driver flicked the reins to his brown donkey once the two were secured into the back of the cart, covered in cabbage and onions. Kitty kept her arm over Logan's face, sheltering it from any falling cabbage.

"Dammit this road is bouncy. Getting pelted by cabbage and onions at every turn." Logan complained as a onion plopped onto his chest.

"At least it smells better then the boat. Any longer and I think I was going to lose my lunch."

The cart finally came to a stop. The man was talking quietly with a woman, explaining that the two foreigners needed shelter and medical help. He described Logan as a great warrior, a samurai and Kitty, his young wife. The woman seemed quite joyous about their arrival. Instructing the man to drive his cart up to her lodgings, she then barked orders at the young children playing at a creek to summon the servants of the house and to get rooms ready for their guests. The bouncing stopped and the sheet covering the two was removed. The woman gasped at the sight of Logan's injuries and barked louder for bandages and hot water. She respectfully lowered her head to Kitty who returned the curtesy.

Four young men came to the cart and lifted the cot Logan was on into the house. Kitty followed closely behind the group of strangers, trying to catch what they were saying. Their hurried steps slowed once they reached an open door. Inside the small room were two beds made on the floor, a metal bowl of steaming water and clean linens. Various sized sea sponges were in another metal bowl of clean water. A bottle of saki sat on a tray beside the bed. The old woman ordered that Logan be gently moved onto one of the small beds and his dirty bandages removed.

"Do you mind if I help?". Kitty asked politely, knowing that she had to be on her best behaviour in front of this woman.

"You speak very good Japanese for a foreigner. You may stay and help. Especially if you are his wife you will need to clean his body."

"Thank you."

Kitty knew what she had meant and blushed. She had to keep silent and hope that her lie wasn't discovered. The old woman was skilled, within a few hours she had cleaned each wound, stitched what she could and had dressed each with a salve and clean bandages. Kitty had helped sponge bathe him and held his hand while the woman had stitched his deeper wounds. Kitty was washing the grime from Logan's face when the old woman announced that she would be back shortly with dinner for the two. Kitty had smiled and bowed her head in thanks.

"Thanks darlin'."

"You should be thanking the old woman not me. She did most of it."

"No, for staying with me. I don't deserve your friendship."

"Logan I love you, you know that. No matter what your past I'll always care about you. You mean the world to me." Kitty stopped washing his face and bent forward, kissing his lips tenderly.

The old woman cleared her throat from the doorway to sound her entrance. Kitty jerked to attention and stared at the elderly woman, her cheeks a bright pink shade.

"Sorry to interrupt, I have brought you some food to eat."

Kitty jumped up and greeted her at the doorway, taking the tray from her hands and bowing.

"Thank you kindly. Excuse my rudeness Madame."

"No need to worry about kissing your husband. You seem to love him very much. Have you consummated the marriage yet? You seem very shy around him."

Kitty's flushed cheeks turned a dark red as she shook her head side to side.

"No wonder you are so hesitant! To be a good wife you must satisfy your husband. It is clear that you love him, care for him but perhaps you are uneducated in how to perform wifely duties. I can help you with that."

"Uh uh... My my mother educated me... Just, with him being hunted down there really hasn't been any time for us to be... Alone... Safely...". Kitty's voice trailed off as she got lost in thought.

"We will set a marriage bed for you in the far cabin. Far from the main houses. You will be safe there and no one will interrupt you."

"Thank you.". Kitty bowed respectfully and backed herself into the room, tray in hand.

She didn't mention the conversation she had with the old woman to Logan. She was sure he heard most of it anyhow. Helping him eat, Kitty's mind wandered to a dream she had experienced in Madripoor. She had taken Viper's place at the alter and had married Logan herself. Storm had lectured her and Logan in the dream but Kitty hadn't cared. She just wanted Logan all to herself. The wedding night had been warm, a breeze was blowing through their hotel room. She was wearing a white corset with a lace bra and panties. Her garter belt had a hint of blue ribbon on it and a few rhinestones.

"Kit?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay? You spaced out there."

"Oh yes... Ummm just thinking about something... I'm uh going to go get some fresh air."

Kitty quickly exited, her heart was racing wildly and she needed to clear her foggy head. A small girl, nearly seven or eight years old, grabbed her hand and informed her that a hot bath had been drawn for her. She let the young girl lead her through the corridors to the bathhouse. A few young women waited there, helping her undress and step into the hot water. They washed her arms and back, their touch gentle and soothing. She allowed them to wash her hair, the motion of their fingers on her scalp relaxed her. They finished washing her hair, wrapping it up in a towel to dry. Stepping out of the bath they wrapped a clean robe about her and sat her down on a chair in front of a vanity. Handing her a cup filled with saki they urged her to drink.

"What is your husband's favourite colour?"

Kitty hummed to herself, she wasn't quite sure.

"Black and yellow?". She figured most of his costumes had yellow and you could never go wrong with black?

The women painted her face lightly with makeup, giving her deep red lips and a soft pink cheek. They darkened her eyelashes, curling them slightly. They pushed another cup of saki into her hand, their heads nodding happily. Taking the towel from her wet hair they began to play with her natural curls. The girls giggled back and forth, wishing they had natural curl or wave to their own hair as Kitty did. They handed her another cup of saki, telling her it would help with her wifely duties. They sprayed rose water on her pale skin before dressing her in a beautiful black and gold kimono. The back had a magnificent golden tiger pouncing with claws extended. Lotus blossoms decorated the front, twisting across the glossy black silk. Kitty inspected herself in the floor length mirror that took up a wall in the room. She almost didn't recognize herself. The young women grabbed her excitedly, still giggling as they dragged her across the back courtyard toward what Kitty could only guess was the cabin the old woman had spoken of.

It was a rustic building, it's traditional charm made Kitty smile. The women left her, wishing her good luck between girlish giggles. Walking through the main doors there was a single room ahead of her. White transparent silk curtains hung around a large bed. She could just make out Logan's form in the piles of sheets. Pushing back the curtains slowly she smiled again as she saw Logan's expression. He was caught a back, unsure of what to do.

"You clean up well pun'kin."

"I really wish you would stop calling me that Logan."

"What do you want me to call you?"

"Katherine, Kitty, Cat. Something a bit more age appropriate."

"Darlin'..."

"Don't worry about it Logan. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better. Whatever the old bat gave me I don't feel no pain anymore."

"I think it's probably the saki she gave you."

"Perhaps... I don't feel drunk though, just good... Speaking of, you look amazing Kit... This is a marriage bed, they don't think that... You know that we are going to be... You know?"

"We are man and wife... to them. They took our behaviour as a sign that we had not consummated our marriage... Would it be so horrible if we did?"

"Darlin'... I don't know... I'm kinda fuzzy and... We..."

Kitty began to untie the layers of silk that was tightly holding her kimono together. Each layer fell to the ground at her feet. Her heart was pounding but she couldn't stop herself, it was as if someone else controlled her in that moment. She slowly let the silk kimono slip down her shoulders, it's softness caressing her body as it came down her backside. Logan's jaw had dropped open, his eyes moving up and down in disbelief. Kitty's naked body was on display before him and she most definitely was no longer a child. Her full round breasts were perky, her nipples hard from excitement. Her hourglass figure swayed with each step she took toward him. She seductively crawled up the bed, her eyes full of need, want. Logan could feel himself grow with arousal, still not sure how to respond. Without a word she was straddling him, her lips meeting his. Logan's mind was confused but his body was reacting to her. The animal inside him wanted to take her, fill her with his swollen member. His head was yelling at him but she had begun to rock back and forth on his lap. Her lips moved to his neck and she playfully nibbled on his ear.

"I want you Logan. I need you." She whispered huskily in his ear.

He lost his self control and allowed the animal inside take over. His hands grabbed her shapely behind firmly, causing her to gasp loudly. She kissed him more passionately as she grind against his groin. She could feel his hardness through the pants he was wearing. Finding the edge of the material she phased his pants off. His bare flesh rubbed against hers, it was damp and hot. She guided him inside of her, a loud moan escaping her mouth as she took him fully. Arching back she began to pump, slowly at first then her intensity grew as he fondled her breasts, one hand still firmly placed on her buttocks. Her ecstasy increased with each push, his arousal driving him mad. He pushed her to the side and flipped her on her stomach. Pulling her hips up he drove himself deep inside her, pumping furiously as she screamed louder.

"Fuck me Logan!" She could hardly breathe but she wanted him so badly.

He pounded harder into her, he could sense her climax was nearing unbearable. He felt her squeezing around his enlarged penis, he almost came when he felt the tightness. He grasped her hair and pulled her head back.

"Scream my name baby, tell me what you want."

"Oh fuck, oh god, Logan I want you to cum for me, cum for me Logan."

He let go of her hair and pushed harder into her, his fingers stimulating her clit. Kitty cried out as she orgasmed at his touch. He thrusted faster and began pulsating as he ejaculated into her. They were both panting as they collapsed beside one another. Their skin wet with perspiration, their bodies exhausted with their activities. Kitty's eyes grew heavy and soon she had fallen asleep. Logan fell asleep, am arm protectively about Kitty's naked body.

Little to their knowledge a pair of amber eyes watched them from the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

***WARNING GRAPHIC SCENES OF RAPE***

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Logan could feel every muscle in his body stiffen. His wounds throbbed in pain and his head felt like someone was playing the drums on it. He could feel a warm body beside him, a small arm draped across his chest and a slender leg entwined with his. Not daring to open his eyes, he sniffed the air. Kitty. The night's events unfolded before him. He blamed the saki but knew that there were other factors involved. Being faced with his mortality had made him weak, he had little to no self-control left. But this, sleeping with Kitty, the young girl he had sworn to protect. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself for this. Of all the terrible things he'd done in his lifetime, all the bad decisions he'd made, this was by far the worst of them. She began to stir beside him, keeping his eyes closed shut he dare not face her. He didn't even know if he could ever look her in the eye again. Plus side was that he was dying, so the guilt wouldn't eat him up for much longer. Her scent was intoxicating though, he had to admit. He was desperate, lonely and down right horny. She was young, beautiful and knew him well, too well now. She had told him more then once on this trip that she loved him. He needed to hear that, even though he had brushed it off. She was so delicate to him, a fragile little doll. He had always worried he would break her. He reminded himself that she was tough, could hold her own. She was a goddamn X-Man. But she had always been his half-pint... His little doll, his little kitten who's claws were just growing.

"Mmmhmmm"

Kitty stretched her sinewy body, her breasts brushing against his chest. She rubbed her slender leg against Logan's inner thigh, causing him to hold his breath. Reality then seemed to hit Kitty as she shrunk away from Logan in confusion.

'Damn... It wasn't a dream... I blame the saki!'

She looked appreciatively at Logan's naked form beside her. Many nights she had awoken in a damp frenzy, dreaming of a moment like this. But this Logan was beaten and battered, his wounds bleeding through the bandages. She cursed herself for causing him more pain then was needed. She had taken advantage of him in a vulnerable state for her own selfish needs. He was dying and she just couldn't let him go, not without having him inside her, not without touching him... She cursed again. Her head felt like it was splitting in half as she sat up.

'Damn saki.'

She slipped out of the bed and looked for the silk kimono. Logan seemed tense in his sleep, or he was refusing to open his eyes. She thought it would be best to not be there when he woke, she had begun to feel embarrassed by her behaviour.

"Sabretooth!" Logan's eyes sprung open and he popped his claws, he emitted a low growl as he looked around.

"Where?!" Kitty phased instinctively, searching the small cabin.

"Who knew the little kitten was a tiger in the sack." Sabretooth stepped out from behind the bed, dirt still hanging from his clothing.

"Nice little trick you did back there, not the first time I've been buried alive though. Thanks for the show last night, almost made up for the inconvenience of having to dig my way out of the ground."

"Creed this is between you and me, leave her out of this!" Logan was grinding his teeth, claws ready to shred Sabretooth.

"She got herself involved the moment she spilled my blood. Can't really overlook the fact she left me underground to die either."

"You deserve no less."

"Always so brave with your words little kitten. How brave you gunna be when my hands are around your pretty little neck, squeezing the life out of you?"

"Rrrrrrr you lay one hand on her Creed and I promise you'll never see the light of day again." Logan growled between clenched teeth.

"You not really in a position to threaten me boy. You've got one foot already in a grave, gunna jump head first into it now?"

Sabretooth crouched down, his eyes fully on Logan's crippled body laying in bed.

"You really are a coward if you are going to attack a man laying down. Scared I might kick your ass again Creed?"

"Persistent little gnat aren't you? Don't worry, once I'm done with the runt I'll pay you some attention. I'm gunna take pleasure in ripping your pretty little head off."

Logan mustered as much strength as he could and lunged at Sabretooth while he was distracted by Kitty. Logan's claws dug deep into Sabretooth's chest, causing the two to tumble backwards into the cabin wall.

"Logan!"

Kitty ran over to Logan who was trying hard to keep Sabretooth from getting a decent hit in. Without thinking clearly Kitty took a swipe at Sabretooth's back, trying to distract him so Logan could roll out from under him. Sabretooth's arm swung back at her, connecting with her face. She managed to phase before the full force of his hit could make impact but it still sent her flying onto the bed. Sabretooth began repeatedly punching Logan's head, successfully knocking him out cold. Kitty leapt at him, jumping on his back and wrapping her long legs around his torso. She then tried to gouge his eyes with her fingers. He swiped at her hands, scratching them with his claws. She held her grip, trying to ignore the pain. He reeled around violently, smashing the two of them into walls and furniture about the room. She finally let go of him and phased herself before he could find her.

"I don't need my eyes to find you kittycat. I can hear your heart pounding, I can smell your fear, and I know you won't leave your precious Logan all alone to die. My healing factor is already repairing the damage. How long you gunna last this time?"

Kitty looked around the room, hoping to find a solution. He wouldn't be blind for long and this was good as any time to stop him. Unfortunately the room was quite bare, the bed took up the majority of the room and the only furniture that was there had been demolished by the fight. Picking up a broken table leg she proceeded to phase it through Sabretooth and solidify it inside him. The pain must have been excruciating for he howled loudly. She felt sick to her stomach for doing it but she didn't have much choice. He was going to kill Logan and very possibly her as well.

"Bad move girlie. Now you've pissed me off."

"And what were you before? Annoyed? Don't think for one instant that I'm going to let you kill Logan, not while I'm still breathing."

"You won't be breathing for very much longer."

Sabretooth pulled the wood from his chest, sputtering a mouth full of blood as he did it. Kitty had propped Logan up, checking his vitals and sighing quietly when she felt a pulse. Glancing over at Sabretooth she kneeled in front of Logan's unconscious body protectively, noticing Sabretooth had his vision back. Sabretooth chuckled sinisterly at the sight.

"He really worth dying over? Look at him! He can't even stand up and fight. He's pathetic, weak! Even if he does survive you think he's gunna make house with you? He instantly regretted the moment he fucked you. I could smell it on him when he woke up."

"That's none of your concern. Logan is ten times the man you will ever be and you are jealous of him!"

"Jealous of a self-hating, weak minded corpse?! HA! You are more delusional then I thought."

"Then why are you so obsessed with hating him?! Huh?! You can't stand to be compared to him because you know that you are sloppy seconds."

"Sloppy seconds? Only sloppy seconds in this room is you kittycat. Logan don't go for little girls but I guess he made an exception for you cuz he's dying. Took pity on poor little Kitty who's been in love with her mentor for years and was completely ignored. With women like Jean around who would want a scrawny little flat chested whiny brat like you?"

"Go to hell."

"Been there."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Done that."

Kitty narrowed her eyes, her temper was getting the better of her.

"Awe is little kittycat mad? Truth hurts doesn't it? You really think that Logan would touch you if he was sober? Let alone not dying? One thing about him he had good taste in women, I'll give him that. He lowered his standards with you, guess mortality does that to you. Although you have gotten yourself some curves finally. I could see how in a drunken stupor he might mistake you for Jean. Her breasts are much more impressive then yours though."

Kitty gritted her teeth. Her blood was boiling.

"Not nice being compared to someone else, is it?"

"I fail to see how my breasts have any effect on the situation."

Kitty knew that Sabretooth was trying to cloud her judgement. He always got pleasure out of being cruel. She tried clearing her mind of her own self doubt and focused on how to incapacitate Sabretooth. Before she could calculate further Sabretooth was pouncing on them. Kitty phased herself and Logan, which sent Sabretooth into the floor. She winced as his adamantium frame passed through her. She had to keep herself together and push through the pain. Sensing that he was effecting her, Sabretooth continued to roll through her and over her.

"How long can you hold your breath for kitten? Wanna test your limits?"

She had to get away from him, her and Logan were trapped intangible while Sabretooth danced around them. She stretched as far as she could away from Logan to try to get distance between Sabretooth and him. Sabretooth followed her, giving her a chance to let go of Logan's hand and somersault her way across the room. She was panting for breath when she finally became tangible and Sabretooth was waiting. He grabbed her by her neck and threw her against a wall. His powerful hand was crushing her throat. She flailed against him, her finger nails clawing at his hand, trying desperately to loosen his grip.

"That's it kitten, scratch at me, kick, punch, do what you can to struggle against me. You never did know when you were beat, cocky attitude all the time, little miss high and mighty. Oh how the mighty fall." He bellowed a deep laughter in the air.

Kitty was kicking him as hard as she could but her air supply was getting low and her muscles were weakening with each second. Sabretooth pressed his face close to hers, he closed his eyes and took a deep inhale of air, he was smelling her. When he opened his lids the look in his eyes terrified her.

"Always did wonder what you'd taste like. I bet you're real tight. Too bad you not a virgin no more, would have liked to have taken your cherry."

Kitty quivered beneath his hold, she could feel his free hand exploring under the silk kimono. She could barely focus her eyes as he started to caress her clit.

"The body always reacts differently then the mind. You smell good little kitten."

She tried kneeing him in the groin but he easily deflected it, laughing at her.

"I like feisty. The more you struggle against me the funner it is."

Tears trickled down her cheeks as Sabretooth ripped the kimono open, leaving her body on full display.

"Hmmm not bad actually. They are a lot bigger then I remembered."

His hand roughly grabbed at her breast, squeezing it for his amusement. He began to unbutton his pants with some difficulty, his patience seeming to dwindle. He ended up using his nails to slice them open and they dropped to the floor. Kitty whimpered as she felt him press his erection against her.

'Focus Katherine, you can phase, you just need to focus.'

Sabretooth crushed her neck harder, as if he knew what she was thinking. She began coughing, his hand choking her neck so hard that she thought he had broke it. She hysterically hit him with her fists, her legs swung back and forth at him but it was to no avail, he had her pinned firmly. The tears flowed heavily as she realized what was about to happen. She tried to look at Logan who was slummed in a pile, hoping somehow he would rescue her.

"He can't help you girlie. I'll show you what a real man feels like."

With that statement Sabretooth let go of her throat and tossed her onto the ground. She hit the wooden floor hard, a loud thud rung in her ears as her head bounced off the hard surface. Sabretooth picked her up and tore the remainder of the silk kimono off her. He hurled her across the room like a rag-doll. She tried to push herself up but Sabretooth was already on top of her, his hand back around her neck. He pushed her down onto the bed, her face smashed into the sheets. She managed to turn her head to the side, in her vision she could see Logan crumpled up still. He opened his eyes, blinking slowly as his consciousness returned. Then he heard her scream. He tried to move but his body wouldn't react. There was Creed, pinning Kitty to the bed face down. Sabretooth looked over at Logan and smiled sickly. That's when he began to hammer himself inside Kitty harder, tearing her softness with his savage assault. Out of pure cruelty he had waited until Logan had come to before he penetrated her. At some point during the rape Kitty had loss consciousness. Creed paid no mind to it and finished himself inside of her. Casually pulling his ripped pants back on he lingered over Kitty's naked body.

"Shame, she was so sweet. Tightest pussy I've never had, best smelling one too." He crudely stuck two fingers in her, pulling them out to smell her scent, licking the wetness off each tip.

"Tastes just like innocence lost."

Logan growled deeply, mumbling a death threat.

"I look forward to it."

Sabretooth turned and walked slowly away from the two, a slight spring to his step.


	4. Chapter 4

***Some cameos from the rest of** **the X-Men***

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Logan sat helpless, staring at Kitty's motionless body. He felt the tears run down his face, unable to hold himself together. He was supposed to keep her safe, protect her. It was time to end this feud once and for all. His death wouldn't undo the damage but at least there would be some justice for her. He tried to get his limbs to move, he felt feeble and weak. He yelled in frustration when he couldn't even get his fingers to lift.

"I'm sorry I failed you Kitty. You deserved so much better. You were the sunshine that lit the dark corners of my heart and now that light has been snuffed out."

A woman's cry turned his attention to the doorway. The young women who had dressed Kitty had come with breakfast for the couple. Before them was Kitty's naked frame, dried blood smeared across her and five visible claw marks down her back. They rushed to her, calling out her name. One of the young women then saw Logan in the corner and alerted the others. She came scurrying over to him, asking him what happened. He couldn't bring words together, he just continued to weep. The old woman was summoned and she immediately tended to Kitty's wounds. She was lucky to be alive, he heard the old woman state as she respectfully pulled a sheet over Kitty. Logan was then moved gingerly to a makeshift stretcher and brought to the main house.

"Do you have a telephone?"

"One of the girls has a cell phone. I'll bring her here at once."

Logan made the call he had been avoiding for months, the girl who owned the cell had to dial for him and hold it to his ear. He would have preferred to do it alone but she didn't seem to understand English to his relief.

"It's Logan... I need your help. Kitty's in a bad way. I'll send you the coordinates via text. She needs urgent medical care."

He didn't bother to wait for a reply. He instructed the girl to hang up and text some digits to the same number. He was prepared for the lecture and disapproving looks he was going to get. He really didn't care, as long as Kitty was taken care of he would take anything they had to throw at him.

He didn't know when he had passed out but from the sounds of the commotion outside the calvary had arrived. He breathed deeply and braced himself for the hell fire he was about to experience. Instead he was met with concerned eyes and questions of his well being. He didn't answer them, only stated that Kitty needed to be taken home and kept safe. They insisted on dragging him back with them and he was in no shape to argue. He could feel Jean probing his mind for answers but he shut her out. His mind was black, completely blacked out. The trip home was quiet, the team feeling uneasy in the silence.

Logan was beside Kitty in the med lab, watching her lay there so still pained him.

"She's in a coma... But other then that her wounds are not fatal. Her body went into great shock and shut everything down." Emma's voice was stern.

He knew what she was thinking without even having to be a mind reader.

"Can you move me? I can't be beside her. Not with her like that."

"Oh no, you will be right here the whole time. You need to see and deal with what you've done to her."

He knew he was being a coward but he just couldn't take it seeing Kitty so lifeless.

"Care to tell me what happened over there? Why you allowed this to happen to her?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Right. You know that girl would do anything for you. She would walk through the proverbial fire for you."

"I know."

"She's been beaten and raped Logan! How could you let that happen to her?! She was trying to help you... She loved you beyond reason and flew across the world to 'save' you. And she comes back broken!"

"It's all my fault, my responsibility. I know this. I can't live with myself for what happened to her."

Logan wasn't denying any of it. He knew it was all his fault. It was killing him inside and a part of him had wished that Creed had killed him, but this was his way of torturing Logan. No, Creed would make sure that Logan lived long enough to see the damage that was caused.

"I'm going to do my best to repair her, but there's only so much I can do mentally. She's always going to have those physical scars. We haven't any healers and by the time we find one the wounds will have started to heal. She'll never be able to trust again."

Emma's words cut him deep, he knew the mental impact this would have on Kitty. He just hoped that Emma could erase it from her memory. Emma, feeling that she had said all she could, left them alone in the med lab. Logan closed his eyes and tried to sleep but Kitty's scream kept echoing through his mind.

Emma spent the next few days trying to coax Kitty telepathically out of her coma. Logan just pretended to be sleeping whenever she came in to check on them. From the conversations he could hear it seemed that Kitty was hiding within herself. She had mentally shut down and did not want to wake up. After trying for a week Emma finally told Logan that he would have to help her hunt Kitty down in her mind. She needed a person that Kitty trusted. Logan found the frightened Kitty hiding under her childhood bed. Once he got her to come out of hiding the images of that night came flooding into their minds. The scene was graphic and disturbing to both of them. Emma went running from the room as Logan snuck down heavily on the bed and began to cry. Kitty moaned softly as she open and closed her eyes. A wave of panic surged through her body as she sat up quickly and cried out for Logan.

"Kit-Kitty. You are home, you are safe."

Kitty was shaking uncontrollably as she focused on the room.

"Logan?!"

"Right here darlin'."

Kitty looked to her side and saw Logan laying there, quietly breathing. She slummed back down on the bed and winced at her back pain.

"You were tossed around pretty good, you'll need to get as much rest as you can."

Kitty looked anxious and nervous but seeing Logan calmed her. He was safe, he was beside her. They were safe, they were home. She closed her eyes and tried to make the images disappear. She could still hear his voice, feel his touch and she shivered. Tears brimmed her eyes as she tried hard to drown out his voice. She covered her ears with her hands and starting yelling aloud for him to 'shut up'. Her cries got more desperate as his face grew visible in her mind.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kitty screamed, her sobs getting louder.

She was hysterical, kicking and screaming while Emma tried to calm her down. She was given no choice but to administer a sedative. Kitty fell back down on the bed and turned to look at Logan. His face was guilt ridden and tears fell from his tired eyes. Kitty fell asleep, her face pale and sweaty.

"She's going to be like this for a while. Until the initial trauma subsides." Emma walked out, glancing back over her shoulder; "She'll never be the same."

After two weeks of night terrors and daily sedation, Kitty became listless. She was starting her rehabilitation and therapy sessions with Emma. They had moved Kitty to her old room, away from Logan who was still in the med lab, his condition worsening with each day. Kitty would slip into the med lab at night and curl up beside Logan on the small lab bed. Being near him would keep the nightmares away. She was that frightened little girl again. He needed to protect her from the monsters in her head. He knew what had to be done.

"Logan? When will the nightmares stop?"

"I don't know darlin'."

"Promise me you won't leave me."

"I promise darlin'. I'm going to make those nightmares go away. I'm going to kill that monster so he can never hurt you again."

Kitty pressed herself tightly to Logan, burying her face into his neck. He could feel the tears dampening his shoulder. He hated breaking his promise to her but he would make sure she never had to be frightened again. He'd make sure Sabretooth never haunted her again.

Once he could walk again he went straight to Emma's quarters.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need a favour."

"Really? And what do I get in return?"

"It's for Kitty. Need you to make the nightmares stop. Erase her memories of that night."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I've got a week left, don't think I'll be able to follow through on a debt Emma. It's for Kitty."

"You of all people know what it's like to have someone take your memories from you without your consent. You really want to do that to her?"

"Some things are better left unknown. I learned that the hard way. Wanted my memories back and when I got them... I wasn't all that thrilled to have 'em. I can't help her, this is out of my reach. I'm asking you cuz I know no one else will do it."

"I agree, there are some things better left unknown. Just remember that suppressed trauma can cause multiple personality disorders. Anger issues."

"She's gunna have all those either way Emma. I'd rather her not have the memory of that monster raping her. I'm going to take his life so she'll never have to see it again."

"You really think you can kill him in your state?"

"I'm going to try. For her, I'm going to try."

"You mean you are going to kill yourself for the guilt you feel."

"Just promise me you'll do it."

"I promise."

"Don't tell the others... about this discussion. I'm leaving tonight."

"Oh Logan, she's pregnant by the way. Too early to tell who the father is."

The hair on his back stood up. He emitted a low growl.

"Does she know?"

"Not yet. Hank felt she was still too fragile mentally to take that kind of news. She may end up losing it from all the anxiety she's experiencing."

"Another reason why you need to take away that memory."

"Yes, her mind would definitely shatter if she realizes she's carrying the baby of the man who raped her."

Logan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I'm going to make him pay with his life, I'm going to rip his heart out of his chest and tear his head from his body."

"Lovely picture you drew there in your head. Good luck Logan, you'll need it."

He was packing his duffel bag when Emma knocked on his door.

"Yah?"

"I'll do it on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You kill someone for me."

"And here I thought you would do it out of the kindness of your heart."

"We all have demons in our past. Figured you could take a few more on your way out."

"I'm on limited time Emma. I might croak before I even find Sabretooth."

"I can help you locate him with Cerebro."

"Give me the details and I'll be on my way."

"Very good. And Logan, you should at least say goodbye to her. After all she does love you."

"Just leave me the details Emma."

She left him to finish packing, he couldn't focus and ended up shoving the contents of his drawers into the bag hastily. He knew she was right, as much as he hated to admit it. He made his way to Kitty's room. She had locked herself up, fearful of the new members who walked the halls. He knocked lightly on her door, announcing himself so she would not be scared. She opened the door, a smile spread across her face. Lockheed was perched on her shoulder, cooing excitedly at Logan.

"Hey 'heed, you keepin' an eye on my girl?"

The purple dragon puffed his chest out and nodded proudly. Logan chuckled and rubbed Lockheed's head.

"Need to talk to you darlin'. It's about that promise I made you."

"What's wrong Wolvie?"

She hadn't called him that in years, gave him a sharp pain in his heart.

"I've got to go take care of some things. Don't know when I'll be back, if I'll be back." He said more truthfully.

"What?" Her bottom lip began to quiver.

"I'm going to make sure you never have to worry about that monster, ever again."

"But, I thought... you said... you promised!"

"Darlin' I'm dying, you know that. Docs said I've got a week left. I'm going to make sure he never hurts you ever again."

"Why can't you stay here? I want to be with you!"

"I gotta do this darlin'. Only way I know how to make things right."

"I understand..." She went stark still, her eyes dull.

"I love you pun'kin, you know that right?"

"Yes Logan, like a little girl. Your little broken baby doll. You just can't stand to look at me any longer. I've lost all that innocence that you had loved about me. Now I'm just this. Go. Leave."

"It's not like that darlin'."

"I said LEAVE! GO KILL YOURSELF LOGAN! JUST LEAVE ME HERE TO ROT WHILE YOU GO KILL YOURSELF SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE GUILT ANY LONGER!"

Kitty's temper was raging, she began to hit Logan with her fists, fighting back tears. She eventually broke down and wept uncontrollably. He scooped her up into his arms and held her closely to him as he brought her down to the med lab. Hank was examining samples under his microscope when Logan came into the room carrying Kitty.

"Oh! Is she alright?"

"She's having an episode."

"I'll get the sedative."

Once Kitty was sleeping quietly Logan left to find Emma. She was just leaving her office when they ran into one another. She handed him an envelope and tried to walk away from him. Logan grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Take care of her."

"I will. Now will you let go of me?"

"Promise me!"

"Promise? Didn't think you took much measure in promises seeing as you broke quite a few to that frightened little girl downstairs."

"Emma! I'm serious!"

"I promise to look after her."

"Good."

He let go of her wrist and marched out of the mansion with a determined pace.

"Farewell Logan."


	5. Chapter 5

***Special appearances from various X-Men***

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

Once Emma got news of her "demon's" death she made sure to follow up on her promise. Kitty's therapy sessions were usually in the morning to encourage her out of bed. Emma figured having a second session that day might be a bad idea. They had X-Factor visiting the next day and she had to plan the details of their meeting.

"Emma?"

She looked up from her desk to see Kitty standing in front of her, Lockheed sitting quietly on her shoulder.

"Anything wrong dear?"

"Have you heard from Logan yet?"

"Not directly no, but I've had news of his sighting."

"Can we... Can you... use Cerebro, just this once to find him?"

"If it will ease your mind, yes."

"Thank you."

They entered Cerebro's vaulted room, it welcomed each of them by name. Emma sat at the center console and placed the head unit on. Kitty placed the secondary unit on her head and began focusing with Emma on Logan's signature.

"You know that with his powers lost it will be very hard to locate him. Cerebro's designed to hone in on mutant signatures. He's techniquely no longer a mutant."

"I know his mind Emma, I'll find him. I just need you to help me get the psychic link."

It took them a few hours but Kitty's hunch of searching Madripoor paid off and they found Logan and Sabretooth's signature. Kitty watched the lights on the projection until Logan's light disappeared.

"Emma! Emma! What just happened?!"

"Logan's... Logan... He's dead."

"No! No! I won't believe that! Emma concentrate harder!"

"Kitty... His signature, it's gone. We both witnessed it."

Kitty couldn't keep it together any longer. She screamed Logan's name in anguish. Running out of Cerebro's vault she phased herself through walls and doors, straight to Logan's room. There she threw his furniture around, breaking what small things he had on his shelves and dressers. Yanking open the drawers which were empty. She kicked his closet door down and pulled it from it's broken hinges. A single plaid shirt hung. It smelt like him, cigars and beer with a hint of his musk. Grabbing it off the hanger she dropped to the floor and held it tightly against her chest.

"Why do the men I love always leave me?"

"I don't know Kitty. Perhaps they don't understand how to love you properly. Sometimes a man doesn't know what he wants or what he's lost until you are gone."

"I would have gladly died by his side Emma."

"I know. That's probably the reason why he called us. To keep you from following him again. To keep you alive and safe."

"Funny, I'd much rather be dead beside him right now then alive."

"You don't mean that Katherine."

"Yes, yes I do. I either live in fear every day of my life knowing that Victor Creed will come for me next or I find him and end my misery. Avenge Logan."

"I think you need to wait until you are thinking clearly."

"This is the first time since I've returned from Japan that I've been thinking clearly Emma."

"I need to tell you something Katherine. You're pregnant. It's Logan's child."

"W-What?"

"You are four weeks along."

Kitty touched her belly.

"W-why didn't you tell me?! Did Logan know?!"

"Yes, he knew. That's why he went after Sabretooth. He didn't want you to have to worry about the monster who attacked you. He asked me to look after you, made me promise."

"I-I don't believe it..."

"Come with me to see Hank. He'll verify it."

"This, this is all I have left of him..."

"He also asked me to help you forget what happened."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because I think you have a right to choose whether you want to forget or not."

Kitty stared blankly at the plaid shirt in her hands.

"Take your time. You know where to find me."

Kitty remained sitting on the closet floor for some time. She was trying to process the information Emma had given her. Pregnant and with Logan's child. Logan's dead and Sabretooth is alive. She had to protect Logan's child. This would be the only thing she had left to connect her to him. She had to be prepared and the mansion was probably the best place for her. She wanted to find Logan's body and bring him back home to be buried. Doing so would mean going to Madripoor and putting herself in danger. No she would have to rely on the team to recover Logan's body. She remembered X-Factor was arriving in the morning, maybe they could help her. Pulling herself up off the floor she found her way to the med lab.

"Hank?"

"Katherine! I just heard the news. How are you holding up?"

"Not so good... Do you mind giving me something to help me sleep that's safe for the baby?"

"Ah Emma told you then."

"Yes..."

"I would have informed you sooner but I felt that you were at a critical moment in your trauma and did not want to overload you."

"I know Hank, but now I have a lot more to deal with... Don't think I'll be able to sleep a wink..."

"Yes, hmmm let me get you something. Are you going to stay down here?"

"Probably best..."

"Have you eaten yet today?"

"No..."

"Let's get you something to eat first and then you can make yourself comfortable. Remember you are eating for two now."

Hank had made her a small buffet of food to choose from but all she could manage to eat was a handful of grapes. With his encouragement she drank a glass of orange juice before taking the sleeping pills. Part of her wished that she wouldn't wake up the next morning but she had another life in the balance now. She let her mind go blank and the darkness take over.

She could hear voices talking in the distance when the heaviness of sleep finally lifted. She was trying to determine who it was when the med lab doors burst open.

"I need to see my Katya! Why was I not told sooner that she returned?"

'Oh god, Piotr. He's the last person I want around me right now.'

She could hear Hank trailing behind him, suggesting that he wait until She was ready for visitors.

"She's gone through a lot of trauma this past month. Best to give her time and space."

"She would want to know I'm here! I can comfort her."

"She needs time Piotr. Emma is helping her cope. You can't pressure someone who's gone through such traumatic events."

"I know Logan was her mentor but she had dealt with death before. She would be very happy to see me."

"It's not just Logan's death that she's dealing with Piotr. Sabretooth nearly killed her..." Hank's voice trailed off, not wanting to disclose all details.

"Then she needs to know we will protect her! Keep her safe!"

"It's not as simple as that Piotr. I know your heart is in the right place but right now Katherine needs rest. What you can do for her is give her the time and space she needs to heal."

"I will do as you say for now but when Katya awakes I wish to speak with her when she's ready." The concern in his voice was sincere and full of confusion.

Kitty couldn't deal with his "protectiveness", she had felt so suffocated in their relationship. One moment he was breathing overtop of her the next he was running off and she went months without a single word from him. He'd "died" twice and come back again and each time she was more confused then the next. For her sanity she finally ended things with him. They had grown apart long before all of his "deaths" but Piotr still clung to that time in both their lives when they were more innocent. She was familiar, comfortable, safe to him. There were no fireworks just dependability. The girl-next-door who always forgave him and took him back. It sounded nice to her at times when the world hated them. This simple act of comfort. How could she trust now? Not only after all the heartache he'd caused and the abandonment she felt but now she was a broken person inside. Logan, the man she had trusted the most, loved the most was dead. Even he had broken her heart. She had fooled herself into thinking that Logan loved her more then a protégé, that he had wanted that moment with her in Japan. Sabretooth had been right when he said Logan had regretted that night together. She could sense it and had avoided talking to him about it when they had gotten back to the institute. No, she couldn't deal with seeing Piotr in fear of falling back into that comfort zone. She could barely hear them talking about the meeting later that evening in the war room. Three teams had been called in for consultation on a big mission. She'd try to gain some composure and attend, even if it was to just listen, distract herself from her situation.

Some time later in the evening Kitty managed to pull herself together and shower. She slipped herself into some black yoga pants and a teal baggy knit sweater. Usually the attire for a war room meeting was team uniform but she couldn't bring herself to put hers on. Quietly phasing into the back of the room, she listened carefully to Scott debriefing the teams of the situation with Magneto. There was a large attack planned on the anti-mutant organizations and they were voting on whether they should join or not. Both sides of the situation was argued, some more personal then others.

"May I add my two-cents?" Kitty asked from her quiet corner.

A few shocked looks appeared on familiar faces in the room.

"Kitty? I thought you were... resting?"

"There's only so much 'resting' I can do Scott."

"Do you think it's wise to be here? I did not think... Emma said you were not dealing well with Logan's death and..."

"I'm here am I not? I'm an X-Man am I not?"

"Yes but under the circumstances I did not expect you to be at this meeting."

Ignoring Scott's lack of confidence in her mental state Kitty continued with her view;

"Can we not decide who is for helping Magneto and allow them to form a tactical team? Those who are against helping him can then form a seperate team to do damage control and recon?"

"There should be no separation in the teams. We are one and should fight as one."

"Do you really want people on your team who do not agree with helping Magneto? Do you not think that's a liability when there's so much at stake? Flip side do you want members who are resentful against the team for NOT helping Magento? For not helping mutant kind? You should be able to understand that Scott, seeing as you have done a 360° on your views of the mutant-human co-existence."

"No one has to like my decisions they just have to respect them."

"Then why are you even voting on it if you make the decision? Everyone has to shut it and soldier on? I've been around enough 'leaders' and dictators to know what works and what doesn't."

"Don't undermine my authority Kitty, you are in no emotional state to even be here."

"I think I can control my emotions enough to give a well thought out response."

"You are currently a non-active member of the X-Men and should be either in the med lab or in a therapy session dealing with your emotional trauma."

"Non-active member? When did this happen? Why was I not informed?"

"Katya, Scott is right. You should be resting. Let us discuss this matter and you can heal. You are clearly not thinking straight by speaking out of place. Scott is your leader, you should show him respect."

"He should show respect if he wishes it in return! He should respect our individual thoughts and concerns as a leader, that's HIS job!"

"A team fights together. We don't split into personal opinions."

"Ah yes, there's no 'I' in team. We are all still a team even if we don't agree. Just because someone decides they want to take a different path does not mean they are no longer part of that team!"

"Who are we talking about now Kitty? Logan? He made a choice to go alone to fight Sabretooth, his sole purpose was to kill him. X-Men don't kill. He acted against what leadership had already decided on."

"Logan was still an X-Man! The least we could do is go find his body and give him a proper burial! And bullshit X-Men don't kill! I've seen you take a life!"

" We can't go running after everyone Kitty. Logan knew he was dying and chose to face Sabretooth alone. He was advised against it by several senior members of the team and he ignored them."

"Logan has always been that way. We should have helped him! I was the only one who went after him, to help him."

"Yes and look what happened to you. We nearly lost both of you because of Logan's personal vendetta against Sabretooth."

"If Logan had more help from us it wouldn't have happened. He had a contract out on his head! What would happen if you had several contracts on your head? You'd have all of us networking and guarding you!"

"Kitty any threat against me would be related to the X-Men, not a personal vendetta."

"Sabretooth has tried to kill all of us at one point! He's not just Logan's enemy. Hell he was part of X-Factor for a time! How can you casually toss aside what happened?!"

"Kitty I'm truly sorry for what happened to you, it's very tragic and I know you have been greatly effected by it. But I can't waste our time chasing after Sabretooth and searching for Logan's corpse. You are safe here. If he tries anything this is the best place to be. Not running off to hell knows where trying to get vengeance. I know you and Logan were very close but we simply cannot spend time on such a trivial matter."

"Trivial matter?!" Her voice got shrill.

"Yes. We have more pressing things to deal with."

"You mean to tell me that getting beaten unconscious, raped and the death of Logan is TRIVIAL?! I knew you had gone cold hearted but I never thought you had become an asshole."

"Katya!"

"Piotr stay out of this! All you ever do is run away when things get tough. You are the last person to have any say in this manner."

"Katherine I think it's best you get some rest. Your hormones are going into overdrive."

"Emma back off!"

"You either leave now or I'll be forced to incapacitate you."

"Right, just shoot me up with more sedatives because it's so much easier then actually dealing with me. Or better yet erase my memories. All you people do is turn a blind eye to things. Don't worry, I won't be a burden to any of you much longer."

"And what is that supposed to mean? Are you really going to jeopardize the life of your innocent child out of vengeance?"

"Who's child is it Emma? You don't even know that answer! You use manipulation on both myself and Logan about my 'situation' yet you don't even know who the father is!"

"Katya! You are pregnant?! With Logan's child?! How? He took advantage of you?!"

"I took advantage of him! And if this is Creed's spawn inside of me I cannot take care of it. I wouldn't be able to look it in the eye."

"A life is a life Katherine. You are it's mother no matter who the father is."

"Easy for you to say Emma you are barren."

"You little bitch!" Emma went to slap Kitty across the face when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Chere, I t'ink it's best we adjourn dis meetin'."

Kitty narrowed her gaze at Emma and phased through the wall to the outer yard behind the mansion. Jean Grey's statute stood towering above her.

"Jean... Would you have let this happen? Would you have let them forget about Logan?"

Kitty began to cry as she walked through the memorials. She stopped at Kurt's, his likeness in marble watching over the gardens. Falling to her knees she just let the tears fall freely.

"It's not fair Kurt! We were a team, a family... you were one of my best friends. Who can I look up to now that you and Logan are gone?"

She covered her face with her hands and just wept. Her shaking body crumpled forward, her head pressed to the grass beneath her. The air was cool with hints of rain. She didn't notice the tall figure standing against Jean's statue lighting his cigarette. The rain came down fast and hard, soaking her through. The lanky man swore under his breath and tossed his drowned cigarette. Running over to Kitty he picked her up and carried her to one of the back cabins. Placing her on a kitchen chair he went to a nearby closet and pulled a few towels to help dry her.

"Take dis petite, dry off. Don' wantchu catchin' a cold."

The forlorn look on her wet face told Remy that she was in no shape to do much of anything. Taking one of the towels he began to dry her hair gently. He draped another over her shoulders.

"Scott never did 'ave much sense as far as dealin' wit' people's emotions. Not ta say I'm any better but he s'ouldna said dose t'ings. Emma is just a chienne."

He gently rubbed her arms and hands, the dampness from her clothing was causing her to shiver.

"Let's get dese wet t'ings off of you. I might 'ave some of Rogue's old t'ings layin' 'round 'ere."

Remy left to rummage through the bedroom closet. Finding only a satin nightie and a pair of sleep shorts he shook his head.

"It's not much cherie but you can borrow one of my sweats'irts."

He helped the silent Kitty slip off her yoga pants and placed her slender legs into the sleep shorts. Pulling her sweater up over her head, their eyes locked for a moment.

"Remy not sure all dat 'appen to you petite, but Remy promises to keep you safe."

Kitty blinked slowly, the look of a lost soul in her brown eyes as she measured Remy's. He helped her arms into his red sweatshirt and scooped her up off the kitchen chair. Placing her lightly on his black leather couch, he began to build a wood pile in the cabin's fireplace. Igniting it with a piece of paper he had set on fire with his lighter, he sat down beside Kitty and began to ramble.

"I know w'at it's like to 'ave dat monster take de life of someone you love... I used ta work wit' Creed... not proud of my past... Swore never ta forget my sins. Creed just plain dun care."

"Remy... I can't sacrifice anymore. I just can't do it anymore."

"Awe petite, we've all been dere. Never gets any easier."

"How much more do they want? I've lost every friend I ever have... Lost every man I've ever loved... Given my life more times then I can count. What more do I have to give before they finally see me?"

"Chere dey be caught up in dem selfs. Scott never looked past 'imself. Emma da most self absorbed woman I ever did meet, and dat sayin' a lot. You've more den given dem de best you could. They just use people in de name of "mutant unity". I'll go wit'chu to Madripoor ta find Logan. We bring him home. Give Logan a proper burial. Remy see dat you get dis closure."

"Y-you'd come with me?"

"In a 'eartbeat chere. Any chance ta kick Creed's ass, send 'im back ta 'ell."

"Thank you Remy."

"Pleasures all mine chere."

Kitty laid her head on Remy's shoulder and sighed heavily. They both watched the wood crackling in the fireplace, the ambers glowing white from the heat. Remy could feel Kitty had begun to slip her head down, exhausted she had fallen fast asleep. Picking her up off the couch, Remy tucked her into his bed and turned the lights off. He settled himself back on the leather couch and dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6

***Guest starring Remy LeBeau***

**CHAPTER SIX**

The darkness surrounded her. Her breathing was laboured. She couldn't move. Her limbs were frozen in place. All she could hear was his laughter.

"Did you think you could hide from me? You're mine!"

His menacing laugh sent shivers down her spine. A cold sweat began to break out on her forehead. She was paralyzed and at the mercy of a psychotic murderer. She could feel his breath on her face, his steel grip on her throat. She tried to scream but not a single noise escaped her lips. She could feel the tears coming down her face.

"You are mine to do with as I please little kittycat."

His grip loosened and he spun her around, crushing her face. A hot piercing pain electrified her back. She screamed in agony, managing to kick free of him. She ran blindly into the darkness. His laughter echoing in her ears. Her vision cleared and the darkness lightened. She was in the woods, someone was chasing her. She looked down at herself and screamed loudly. Blood covered her chest.

"Kate! Kate! Stop! It's Remy!"

Remy chased after Kitty into the woods behind the mansion. She was delirious and wide eyed.

"Leave me alone!" Kitty screamed in terror as Remy got within reaching distance of her.

Kitty tripped over a fallen tree, phasing herself to soften the fall. Her tears were blurring her vision as the tall figure towered over her.

"Kate it's okay. It's Remy. I'm not gunna hurt you. Please calm down chere."

"Re-Remy? Oh god Remy he's here! He's after me! I'm bleeding!"

"Who's after you chere? I don't see no blood."

"I'm covered in blood! I can hear him laughing, oh god he's close!"

"Chere dere be no one but you an' me. You had a nightmare."

"It-it was so real... I-I felt his hands around my neck... My-my back..."

Her fingers moved to the small of her back, tracing the scars left by Sabretooth. Remy crouched down and pulled her into his arms. She grasped his shirt in the palm of her hand, her sobs choking her as she buried her face into his chest. Remy hooked his arm under her legs and carried her back to the cabin.

"It's never going to go away is it?"

"Dunno chere... Just know we be here ta help you."

"Maybe I should... Maybe I should get Emma to erase my memory of that night."

"Up to you chere... Just 'member that your past does catch up wit' you. Be careful."

"I don't have the strength to deal with this. Not now... Remy I remember what he smelt like, what it felt like... His voice haunts me in my sleep..."

Kitty closed her eyes tight and covered her ears with her hands. Shaking her head side to side. Remy placed a concerned kiss on her forehead.

"Remy take care of you chere. Promise."

Sitting down on the edge of his bed he slipped her between the sheets. Pulling the covers up, he turned to leave. Kitty's small fingers tugged at his wrist.

"Remy... Please don't leave me."

"I be right in de next room chere, don't worry."

"I'm frightened. I don't want to be alone."

Looking down at her she seemed so vulnerable. Her big brown eyes pleading with him. His heart melted at the sight of her. He laid atop the bed covers beside her. Kitty pressed her back against Remy's warm body and closed her eyes, hoping the nightmare wouldn't return.

Kitty was awoken by a delicious smell of bacon. Tiptoeing into the kitchen she spied Remy humming a tune while cooking.

"Morning."

"Ah de angel rises! Mornin' chere. Remy gone cooked us a feast for breakfast." The grin on his face made her smile.

"What's on the menu Cajun?"

"Bacon, scrambled eggs and my world famous French toast." He winked playfully at her as she sat down at the table.

"Sounds wonderful."

Remy presented her with a full plate. Pouring syrup over the delectable breakfast she waited until Remy had seated himself before she hungrily dove in. Between mouthfuls of food Kitty smiled sweetly at Remy, thanking him several times.

"Pleasures all mine chere."

"I'm going to see Emma." Kitty suddenly blurted out.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You wan me ta go wit' you?"

"Uh... If you don't mind... Not sure what will happen."

"I'll keep Emma in line."

Kitty laughed; "Feel free to smack her around a little afterward. Thank you Remy, you have no idea what this means to me."

"We all need someone ta hold our hand when t'ings get rough. Just glad I can do dat for you."

Once they were finished and cleaned up they headed to Emma's office. It was Kitty's usual therapy session time so they figured she would be waiting for Kitty.

"Katherine, you've decided to grace me with your presence. Didn't think I'd see you this morning, let alone with Remy in tow." Emma looked Kitty up and down, observing she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday's meeting.

"I want you to erase my memory of that night."

"Really? Why the change of heart?"

"I want the nightmares to stop. I want to forget it ever happened so that I can function as a member of the X-Men."

"Not sure that Scott really wants you to be part of the X-Men any longer after your little temper tantrum."

"Emma, I know dis not really my business but aren't de X-Men about helping mutants? Kate be askin' for your help."

"Kate is it? Hmmm yes well I did promise Logan I'd look after her. Better keep my word in case he gets resurrected."

"Emma that's not funny."

"People have a tendency of returning from the dead around here. Now, lay down and clear your mind. It's going to take me a while to cage the beast and hide it deep in your subconscious."

Emma closed her eyes as she touched Kitty's temples. She was having some difficulty navigating Kitty's mind. Professor Xavier had trained his students in the art of protecting themselves from psychic attacks and Kitty's powers made it quite hard to "grasp" her will. After hours of searching Emma found the memory she was looking for and created barriers around the moment. A mental cage within a prison was created to keep the events of that horrible night hidden within Kitty's brain. A smirk crossed Emma's face when she saw the images of Remy spooning Kitty. It gave her an idea, an idea to plant in Kitty's mind.

"That was more taxing then I thought it would be. I'm exhausted. It's done. She should wake up in an hour or so. Just be warned that trauma like this leaves a scar, it can alter a person. Similar happens when you suppress memories. She may develop multiple personalities or become Bi-polar. She's going to need a stable person in her life. A voice of reason."

"Don't know anyone that's stable 'round here but I'm sure we can find someone."

"She's grown attached to you Remy. I saw it in her mind. She sees you as her 'knight in shining armour'. Be careful what you say and do."

"I t'ink Colossus wants that job, 'sides he's got the shiny part down."

"Not sure how receptive she's going to be to that."

"Emma! Where is my Katya?!" Piotr's voice bellowed across the room.

"Speak of de devil..."

"Bozhe moi! Is she alright?!"

"Yes Piotr, just mentally rebooting. She will be awake soon."

"Why is he here?" Piotr pointed at Remy, a scowl came across his face.

"I found her in de memorial gardens. She was in a bad way. Just tryin' ta help de petite out is all."

"Why would you want to help her? Not like you two were comrades when we were all on the same team."

"She's an X-Man and I'm an X-Man. Do I need any other reason?"

"Gentlemen can we take this pissing contest elsewhere? Katherine is going to be slightly disoriented when she awakes and the two of you scowling at one another isn't going to help."

"As I recall de petite didn't want de metal man near her. Perhaps you should take a walk?"

"I've known her since she was fourteen, I think I have more right to be at her side then you do!"

"Wh-What the hell is going on?" Kitty's voice was weak.

"Katya! You are alright?"

"Piotr? Where the hell am I?"

"You are in your therapy session Katherine, you passed out."

"Where's Remy?"

"Right here chere."

"Why the hell is everyone in my therapy session?"

"You wanted to talk things out with Piotr. Remy is here because he found you wandering around late last night."

"Oh man... My head feels like it's on fire."

"Katya you need something?"

"Yah, space big guy. I don't really remember what I was talking about but Piotr you need to learn personal space."

"I just want to help Katya. You know that I care for you."

"Care enough to want to leave when things get too serious? Or if your sister needs saving again? Or you don't agree with Xavier's dream anymore? Yes Piotr, I know the limits of your caring."

"Katya please. Not now. Not in front of people again."

"This is my therapy session Piotr, no better time then the present to get things off our chest."

"I do not wish to hash out our past mistakes. I am simply here for you. We are all grieving the loss of Logan and I know he was a mentor to you. Someone you looked up to. I just want to ease your pain."

"You can help me ease the pain by coming with me to find Logan's body. He deserves a proper burial."

"Katya, Scott already said that we have more important matters at hand."

"The mission isn't happening for another three weeks! Plenty of time for a small group of us to form a search party. You already made your decision on who you are following so why do you need to be here for the debates?"

"There are plans and strategies to be made."

"Since when are you ever a strategist? You hit things! That's always your plan. Hit and throw big things at the enemy."

"It is good for me to learn these things Katya so I'm not just the brawn all the time."

"Chere you know my offer still stands, I will go wit' you to Madripoor ta look for Logan."

"Thank you Remy. I appreciate it."

Piotr gave Remy a death stare, jealousy clearly peeking through.

"And why would you want to go find Logan?"

"Because I'd like ta t'ink dat if it was me someone would come lookin' for my body. Besides, Logan dun saved my life countless times. Least I can do is help bring him home."

"Very noble of you Remy but there's no guarantee that you'll find him."

"Least I can say I tried mon ami."

"That's what really counts, the effort. I'd never forgive myself if I didn't try to find him. Even if we don't I'll know in my heart I did what I could to bring him home."

"You have two weeks. After that the blackbird returns home, with or without you."

"Thank you Emma."

Kitty left the office, a skip in her step as she made her way toward her quarters. Remy followed shortly after her.

"You think this a wise decision Emma? Katya is fragile. She needs to be here where she is safe."

"Piotr she's going to go insane if she doesn't do this. As fragile as you may think she is there's a dark side to her psyche that I wasn't aware of before. She could kill us all in our sleep. Trust me, it's best she does this and releases whatever anger she has pent up on Madripoor."

Emma sat down at her desk and opened her laptop to type up her findings of the session. Piotr took this as a cue to leave.

Remy knocked lightly on Kitty's door as she phased through it ahead of him. Opening it she smiled at him and gestured for him to enter.

"Sorry about that, didn't realize you were following me."

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay... I know dat Piotr been gettin' under your skin back dere."

"That's Piotr. He's always been like that. Just not all that cute anymore. It was when I was fourteen and frightened all the time." She absently pulled clothing from her dresser, deep in thought.

"Thank you again Remy. I fully expected that I'd be going alone again to find him... And if he's dead... Probably wouldn't be a good idea if I was alone."

"If, chere? You don t'ink he's dead?"

"I can't be sure... I mean I know Emma and I saw his light snuff out on Cerebro, but he has a habit of coming back..."

"Petite he don have his healing factor no more. You know what de brains said."

"I know... Just... I guess I'm just holding on to some slim chance he's not gone..."

"Well we'll do our best ta find him. Two weeks is a good amount of time. Can figure dis out. How you plan on finding him? We don really have a tracker."

As if on cue Lockheed uncurled himself from between Kitty's pillows and cooed.

"Lockheed is a great tracker, aren't you 'heed?" She scratched his chin lovingly as the purple dragon puffed out his chest proudly.

Remy eyed the dragon, hesitant to say what was on his mind.

"Lockheed loves Logan just as much as I do. It was actually his idea to go find him, bring him back home. He was upset that I left him at home the last time I went to Japan."

"You understand de petit dragon?"

"Yes, we've got... Can't really explain it but I can understand him... Almost like a telepathic link... Pete Wisdom said he can speak English but he hasn't with me... and I've tried to get him to. Just know if he starts talking to you it's not a good sign." Kitty and Lockheed laughed at the inside joke.

"I'll take note chere."

"You should pack Remy, I plan on leaving in a couple hours, before anyone changes their mind or tries to stop me."

"Good idea chere, I shouldn't be long. Meet at de Blackbird in an hour?"

"I'll be there!"

Lockheed swooped off the bed and gave Remy a nod. He'd have to get used to the purple dragon flying around. Kitty finished packing her duffel bag. Doing a quick inventory of her clothes she began taking out a second bag for her equipment. From under her bed she pulled out metal lock boxes. Each contained a special weapon that Logan had trained her in. Many of them fit into her Excalibur costume utility pockets and compartments. Once the second duffel bag was full she slugged them over her shoulders and hustled toward the underground hangar for the Blackbird. Waiting for her was Piotr and Scott, their faces stern with their arms crossed over their chests.

"There's nothing you can say that's going to change my mind."

"Katya this is not a good idea! What happens if you encounter Sabretooth?"

"She has me ta help her wit' dat problem." Remy poked his head out of the doorway into the hangar.

"What about her condition?"

"What condition is that Piotr? Me being pregnant or grieving for the loss of a team member?"

"Katya I do not agree with this!"

"You don't have to agree with it Piotr."

"Well I forbid it." Scott tried holding his position of leader as a right to dictate.

"Sorry Scott but I don't really care what you have to say."

"You leave now, don't expect to come home an X-Man. You won't be part of the team, you won't have a place here or a voice."

"I'll make sure to turn in my utility belt after I get back."

"I'm not joking Kitty. You leave, don't come back."

"Now Scott don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Piotr turned to his side, a confused look crossing over his face.

"She's abandoning the team just like Logan did. Look what happened before when the team split. I'll not be having deserters."

"Logan NEVER abandoned the team! He just didn't agree with how you were doing things! People are allowed to have different opinions. As a good leader you have to weigh all the options and make an informed decision by listening to all sides. You had already set your mind to be a militant leader. Don't you dare ever say he deserted or abandoned the team. He just had a different way of doing things." Tears were beginning to surface and it took all her willpower to keep them from bursting.

"You forget that you left him to join the X-Men of the past because you saw the error in his ways. Logan always endangered those around him. Even now in his death he's endangering us!"

"I don't believe that killing people is the answer but I still care about him, I still love him!"

"You are foolish to think that flying off in search of Logan will bring him back. He's DEAD Kitty! He's not coming back!"

"Petite I t'ink it best we be goin' now. 'Fore anyone says somethin' dey might regret."

Remy ushered Kitty by the arm into the Blackbird.

"Katya be reasonable!"

"This is X-Men property! You are stealing our aircraft!"

"Talk to Emma. She gave me permission to take the Blackbird and gave me two weeks to return. For once I like her better then you, and that's saying a lot."

Remy pushed her into the cockpit and quickly closed the hatch.

"Speedy exit chere, 'fore one eye decides to shoot us down."

"He's become a very unlikable person."

"Was he ever a likable person chere?"

"I liked him, at one point in time. Before his head got so big."

"He's always been a wiener."

"You mean a 'whiner'?"

"No, a wiener."

Kitty laughed as she took her place at the controls. Soon they were above the school and crossing states.

"You sure you really want to do this chere? You might not like what you find..."

"I'm very sure Remy. I need closure, I need to know I did everything I could to help him..."

"Just checkin' chere, it's not goin' ta be pleasant. 'Specially if Sabretooth is involved."

"I know..."

They spent the rest of the flight in silence. Kitty knew it was probably a bad idea for her to fly across the world in search of Logan's dead body... who knew what Sabretooth had done to Logan... She was glad that Remy had said he'd accompany her, she needed his help to keep her sane.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Remy had insisted on investigating the rumours of an auction selling off Wolverine artifacts. He didn't want Kitty's grief to cloud her judgement. He had tried convincing her that not all rumours are true and that people wouldn't be so disrespectful toward the dead. Remy's face told her the news wasn't very good.

"You not gunna like dis chere... Dey auctionin' off t'ings dat Logan owned, touched, had affiliation wit'."

"What do you mean?"

"Dey auctionin' off Wolverine paraphernalia. Profitin' from his death."

Kitty's blood began to boil.

"Take me there!"

Remy didn't argue. Lockheed had already begun to fly ahead of them, following the scent of greed. They arrived at a rundown warehouse, a crowd of seedy individuals were gathered around a large table with objects on it. Several men were shouting profanities at one another as an auctioneer raised a sword above his head. The loudest man won his prize and punched the man who was bidding against him. Kitty searched the crowd for familiar faces, her anger growing with each passing moment. A low growl emitted from a dark corner. The man leapt out into the crowd and began to strike at the greedy men fighting over Logan's belongings.

"Logan?" Kitty whispered in disbelief as the man came into the light, his costume was similar to Logan's old brown and yellow one.

"Non chere. Dat ain't him."

She looked carefully at him, his costume was dark and only two claws protruded from his knuckles, a third from under his wrist. His fighting style was more feral and reckless.

"Who?"

"Dat be Daken... Logan's son."

"Daken?"

"Yah, dey call him Dark Wolverine... He had a hate on for Logan for years."

"I know of him... I've just never met him. I thought he was dead... his healing factor had burned out. How is this possible?"

"Dunno chere, but I don' t'ink it's a good idea ta hang 'round and find out. He's a trained assassin and more of a psychopath den Sabretooth."

Kitty was apprehensive to leave. She wanted to know this man, Logan's son. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a leather jacket sitting on the table of artifacts. Logan's favourite jacket, the one he'd woren when she first came to the X-Men. Something inside her urged her to grab the jacket. She needed it to remind her of the man she admired... Loved. Remy's protests fell on deaf ears as she phased herself through the fighting men. Once she reached the table she solidified and held the leather jacket in her hands. It still smelt of his stale cigars and whiskey. Hugging it close to her chest she closed her eyes. A single tear fell from her eye as she squeezed the leather and took in it's scent. She could feel someone staring at her, the hair on her arms stood up as she felt the burning stare. Opening her eyes they locked on Daken's. His eyes were blue, just like Logan's, wildness emitted from them as he measured her. She wasn't scared, she was too sad to muster enough energy to be fearful of this man, this man that reminded her so much of Logan. Daken's eyes seemed to soften as he realized her grieving pain. She wanted to reach out to him, to know him, Logan's son. Daken's demeanor changed as Remy approached, his fists clenched tightly.

"Kate, it's time ta go. Wolverine didn't die here." Remy had a firm grip on Kitty's arm, his voice was commanding.

She let Remy take her from the warehouse, although she looked over her shoulder for Daken. Her curiousity for Logan's son was at the fore front of her mind but Remy had a strange power over her. Once they arrived at their motel Kitty took a hot shower, trying to wash away the groggy feeling that had overcome her. Wrapping the large bath towel around her, she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Chere he ain't de friendly type."

"What?"

"I know dat look you had. You wanted ta meet dat monster of a son. Just cuz he's Logan's son doesn't mean he's anyt'ing like him."

"Quite the contrary Remy, he's exactly like Logan, only the part that Logan always denied. He's wild, untamed... Mysterious."

"Unpredictable, dangerous, psychopath, dese are all t'ings ta describe de man you want ta meet. Not very smart chere. You supposed ta be some genius level brainiac but dis curiousity of yours gunna get you killed."

"Cliché isn't it? Curiousity killed the cat..."

"I know you not t'inkin' straight wit' everyt'in dat you been dealin' wit' lately but I didn't t'ink you had a death wish."

"Not a death wish Remy... I just want closure."

"I'll help you find Logan's body chere but I ain't goin' ta help you kill yourself."

"You worry too much Remy. I have another life in my hands that I have to look after... I won't jeopardize an innocent life." Kitty rubbed her small tummy softly. She wasn't far enough along to be showing yet but she could sense the life within her.

"I've got ta talk wit' a few contacts I have here. Are you goin' ta be okay by yourself for a few hours?"

"Yes Remy. I won't leave the motel."

"Good. I'll have my cell on me if you need anyt'in'."

"Go. I have no desire to go anywhere accept bed."

Remy closed the motels door behind him, pausing in the hallway briefly. He was second guessing himself about leaving her alone but Lockheed had proven to be a good bodyguard.

Kitty put on a light blue night gown of satin and lace. She didn't know why she had packed such a sensual garment but it was thin enough to stay comfortable in the warm climate. Out of habit she inventoried her weapons and chose to keep her short katana sword out. Lockheed cooed at her as she inspected the blade.

"I'm not going after anyone tonight 'Heed. Don't worry so much. I just want to be prepared if we get visitors. What say we go on the roof and survey the area?"

Kitty slipped into Logan's woren leather jacket and breathed it's scent in heavily. She felt safe in his scent. Phasing through the balcony railings she air walked toward the roof. Lockheed flew around her, diving and swirling about, causing drifts of air. Kitty smiled sweetly at him and danced with the dragon, her movements more delicate then the dragon's. Her arms were graceful, almost caressing the drifts of air created by the purple dragon. Her legs extended into points which seemed to brush the night sky. There was a sadness to her dance, the joy with which she used to air dance was gone and now it looked like she wanted the night air to carry her away. A strange noise caught her attention as Lockheed puffed his chest and blew fire onto the roof top.

Kitty stepped onto the rough surface of the roof. Trying to see through the dragon's fire.

"Lockheed stop for a minute. I can't see a thing up here."

A lone figure stood with his arms shielding his face. The brown and yellow costume slightly chard at it's edges from Lockheed's fire.

"Lo...Log... Logan?"

"Sorry to disappoint..."

"Oh no, my apologies... Daken?"

"Yes."

"I've heard a lot about you..."

"Not all bad I hope?"

"Uh well... If I'm being honest? Not much good... But I believe everyone deserves a second chance..."

"Hmmm. How did you know my father?" Daken pointed at the leather jacket she was wearing.

"He... He was my mentor... Taught me how to fight... Taught me about honour and self-discipline."

She was starting to feel light headed and dreamy as she stared at Daken, his eyes were so similar to Logan's. Her senses seemed heightened to his strong presence, she noticed his developed arm muscles and the seductive tone to his voice.

"One of his pupils you say? What all did he teach you?"

His question had innuendo in it, his eyes enlarging as he eyed her frame. Kitty's heart began to quicken as Daken moved closer. She almost felt paralyzed by his gaze. She breathed in his scent as he neared her, only inches away. She could feel the warmth of his body in front of her. Lifting her head to meet his stare, she gasped silently at the lust in his eyes.

"The danger excites you, doesn't it?"

He touched her chin, his fingers were rough against her soft skin. There was an air of sensuality around them as he caressed her neck. She could feel her spine tingling, reacting to his touch. She closed her eyes as she arched her back, his free hand pressing on the small of her back to draw her against him. The heat of his body caused her to breathe heavily, an ache began between her thighs as she felt his lips brush the delicate skin of her neck. A low moan escaped her mouth as he tightened his hold on her. She slipped her arms over his shoulders and found his lips greedily. Pressing firmly against him she forced her tongue between his lips. Her body was smashed against his toned chest, her heart beat so loudly she was deafened by it. She was so lost in her passion that she didn't notice Lockheed's warning growl as Remy hit Daken across his back with his staff. Instinctively Kitty phased herself, causing Daken to fall through her from the blow.

"Remy!"

"Kate get out of here, now!" Remy ordered sternly.

"But Remy! Please stop!"

"I'm not going to tell you again, get out of here!"

Kitty obeyed reluctantly. Lockheed pulled at her with his small clawed limbs as Remy and Daken brawled. Passing through the roof into their motel room Kitty couldn't help shake the feeling of desire she had felt. Lockheed looked at her strangely, his eyes blinking repeatedly at her.

"I'm okay... I just feel like I'm in a dream that I can't wake up from."

What seemed like hours, but was a mere forty minutes, Remy returned to the room. He had a few minor cuts and bruises on him but was none for the worse.

"What, what happened?"

"Seems dat Daken pissed off de wrong people. He got kidnapped by some guys in black costumes."

"We should help him!"

"Kate he's not a good guy. He's bad news. He's gettin' what he deserves. I'm not about ta send a search and rescue for dat man."

Kitty walked to the bathroom and ran the sink, filling it with warm water and dunking a face cloth into the pooling water.

"Come here. Let me clean those cuts."

"Chere I be okay. Just scrapes is all."

Kitty gave him a look of stubbornness and pointed to a stool at the bathroom counter. He sat down and let her clean the dirt and blood from his face.

"What happened to Daken to make him the way he is?"

"Just like Logan, people saw an opportunity ta make a killin' machine. Difference is; Daken don' have a moral gene in his body. He inherited de animal side of Logan's psyche. People trained him ta be a cold blooded killer. He's more psychotic den Sabretooth."

"Why... Why did I feel safe around him? Sabretooth gives me the chills."

"He has de ability ta release pheromones, make you feel all warm and cozy inside. He tried da same t'ing on me, I just know better now."

"I feel like a fool for falling for cheap tricks... It just felt... So right."

"Don' be too hard on yourself chere, he's fooled many. Plus you are dealin' with a lot of emotions at de moment, probably welcomed de nice feeling. Beats being scared or sad..."

"Yes... I forgot all that was going on... Lost myself in the moment."

She stared blankly at Remy's face as she cleaned the smudges of blood off his cheek.

"Would be nice to get lost in passion... To allow myself to let go and not worry what others thought. To let go of all the guilt... To let my desires take over. The Professor taught us restraint, discipline, to control our desires..."

"As nice as it sounds Chere, you have a responsibility ta others. Can't go runnin' 'round robbin' banks."

"I'm talking about personal pleasure... Acting on desires of the heart..."

Remy's eyes widened in realization.

"You talkin' 'bout followin' through wit' dat psychopath for de pleasure?"

"Maybe not him... But would it be so wrong? All my life I've tried doing the right thing. Carried guilt, had expectations thrust upon me to always be the bigger person, to always be the good girl. My teenage years were spent fighting bad guys, aliens, and prejudice from humankind. Just once I'd like to walk on the dark side."

"Chere I've walked on de dark side, it ain't all dat fun. Dere comes great consequences wit' your actions. You prepared for dat?"

"Remy I'm not going to let the dark side take me over... I just want to see what a real bad boy is like."

"An' de fact dat he's Logan's son makes it all dat more appealin'?"

"I can't deny that it drove my interest... But there's something about him that intrigues me."

"Dat's de pheromones petite, nothin' else."

"I sensed something at the auction. Long before what happened on the rooftop. There's no way he was using pheromones in that fight."

"True... But he was emittin' large amounts when I interrupted de two of you."

"You have some sixth sense now that I don't know about?"

"Non, just dat I got de sudden urge ta join de two of you."

Kitty looked at Remy sideways. She wasn't sure how to react at first.

"Chere I only swing one way, an dat's always been de ladies. When I get an impulse ta kiss a man, especially him, I know he's usin' his powers."

"Remy... Ever since we started this trip... Mission... Whatever this is, I've felt that you've had a strange power over me. On the rooftop I felt a similar sensation with Daken but his was more over how my body reacted to his. With you it's more my mind. I don't know who's in charge of me but I know it's not myself. My thoughts are all jumbled together... I don't know what I want. I'm going on pure instinct with my decisions right now, zero logic. You seem to be my voice of reason and I'm going to have to trust you because I can't seem to be able to trust myself."

She reached out to Remy, her hand was trembling as he took it.

"I'll do my best chere, but you are a very stubborn and independent woman. Might be hard for me ta convince you otherwise on certain t'ings. But I'm goin' ta do my best."

"That's all I ask."

Kitty's eyes lingered on their hands. He was warm and comforting. His free hand lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"I promise ta keep you safe chere."

His words were sincere. She needed to be safe, safe from the world, safe from herself and safe from Daken. Piotr once was her saviour but at his terms. Logan had been her saviour many times but always at his terms. But Remy... He would keep her safe at her terms. The cloth she had been using to clean his wounds dropped to the floor as she straddled him in the stool he was sitting on. Her eyes still locked on his as she placed his hand that had held hers on her lower back. She moved his other hand from her chin and slid it to her buttocks. Slipping her arms around his neck she leaned in and kissed him softly. She continued to tenderly brush his lips, waiting for a reaction, hoping he wanted the same thing as her.

"Chere... I... I don' t'ink dis is right."

"I don't want to be scared. I'm frightened Remy. I'm terrified to sleep because I don't know what my dreams are going to bring me. I need to feel something other then sadness. The pain of my grief is overwhelming. I need to trust someone. My mind is scrambled, I can't even trust my own memories. I feel like I'm missing a big piece of my past that's important. I need something that's going to make me feel good, inside and out. I need you Remy."

Remy slowly moved his hands up the small of her back to cup the back of her head. Against his better judgement he kissed her lips, matching her passion with each breath. Her heart was beating loudly, rivaling Remy's own pulse as their desires unwrapped. Remy tangled his fingers in her brunette locks as she rocked in his lap. She could feel him growing hard beneath her. Remy stood up from the stool, Kitty's legs wrapped around him as he grabbed her ass to support her. She phased his shirt from his chest and tossed it to the floor.

"Mmm nifty trick chere. T'ink you can take care of de rest?"

With a coy grin she removed his pants and boxers. Remy pulled the leather jacket off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Placing her lightly on the bed he slid his hands up the satin nightgown. Pausing when she shivered at his touch.

"You sure you want dis chere?"

"First thing I've been sure about since we've arrived Remy. I want you, I need you, now."

With that Remy continued his exploration of her body with his hands. He took his time moving up her inner thigh, circling his thumb around her moisture. Smiling as she reacted to his touch. His tongue followed the path his hands had traveled, taking pleasure in her moans as he flicked her with the tip of his tongue. His thumb working in rhythm with his flicking, coaxing her into climaxing. As her body released the built up pleasure he kissed his way up her tummy. His hands pushed the satin over her breasts, her hardened nipples sensitive to the silky material. Firmly cupping her breasts in each hand he rubbed his erection along her leg. Kitty gasped as she felt the length of him run up her thigh and enter her slowly. He was careful and soft with each thrust, taking care not to hurt her. His mouth caressed her neck as his hands cradled her head. His touch was tender and knowing. He took his time with her, making sure she was enjoying each stroke. Kitty let go of her mind and followed his dreamy cadence of sensual moans. He was a thoughtful lover with experienced hands. His mouth found hers several times to awaken her passion. Kitty wrapped herself around him and rolled them over so she could be on top. She wanted to excite him, pleasure him the same way he had done for her. She quickened her pace with each gratifying groan that escaped him. She encouraged him to touch her breasts while she rode him. He was close to climaxing, she could feel him swelling inside her. With one last bounce he grabbed her ass and released his orgasm.

Kitty leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, thanking him. She rolled onto the side of the bed and sighed heavily. Remy pulled her against his chest, his arm embracing her small frame.

"I'll always be here for you Kate. Whatever you need, I'll do my best ta provide it. You just say de word. I'll watch over you."

Kitty snuggled into his warmth, her head resting on his toned chest. Remy pulled the light sheet over them and flicked off the bedside lamp. Her dreams were light and utterly forgettable that night, wrapped in the arms of an ex-thief.

The sun rose early, it's light shone brightly through the thin curtains of the hotel room. It's heat began to make the entangled pair sweat uncomfortably. Instinctively Kitty phased out of Remy's embrace and headed for the bathroom. Splashing herself with cold water she looked at her face in the dirty mirror. She was uncertain if she had made the right decision that night. Yes she was attracted to Remy but he had been her best friend's man for a long time. Even though her and Rogue had not spoken in some time she still felt a pang of guilt. Perhaps this was how Logan had felt the next morning. But Remy didn't love her, he was just trying to comfort her. After cleaning herself up she stood in the doorway, watching Remy. He looked so calm, relaxed in his deep sleep. Lockheed had spent the night on the balcony, his purple scales shining in the morning rays. She decided to leave them in their peaceful slumber and find those who had kidnapped Daken. He was at the forefront of her thoughts. Her curiousity of him as a lover grew more intriguing as she lingered on what Remy had said. For a straight man like Remy to have the urge to kiss Daken, whether it be pheromones or not made Daken's appeal that much stronger. She quietly gathered her belongings as she pulled on her Excalibur uniform. Loading it's pockets with as many weapons as she could. She left behind her casual clothing but she couldn't leave Logan's jacket, pulling it on she stopped to kiss Remy on his lips before she phased her way out of the motel.

She didn't know where to start looking but in order to take someone as dangerous as Daken there had to be some buzz on the streets. What she didn't realize was that only a few blocks away were the same assailants that had captured Daken. Hearing a commotion ahead, Kitty sprinted. Lady Deathstrike was slashing her way through henchmen when Kitty arrived. A man in a blue uniform spoke a single word to Lady Deathstrike. The woman dropped to the ground as if she had narcolepsy. Shock overtook Kitty as she watched the man sling her over his shoulder and carry her to a ladder swinging from a helicopter. This was going to take some stealth from her to be able to follow these men.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

As the helicopter lifted above the buildings she only had one chance to catch the hanging ladder before it was out of reach. Once the men were clear of the opening she leapt for the ladder. Dangling above the streets, she pulled herself beneath the copter's landing skids. Her legs hooked over the metal bars as she stretched her body. She'd have to phase herself before they landed so she wouldn't be noticed, as long as there was no one waiting at it's destination that could spot her.

She could hear the men inside the cockpit discussing where they were going to refuel. They definitely weren't S.H.I.E.L.D. agents by the way they were operating. A wave of nauseousness hit her as they hovered over a naval fuel ship floating in open sea.

"Oh god... Not now. Don't let morning sickness hit me while I'm hanging under a helicopter over the frickin' ocean. Worst time ever for pregnancy to start kicking in."

The helicopter landed on the ship, giving her an opportunity to rest her back on a flat surface. Holding a hand to her belly she slowly rubbed it, trying hard to relieve the pain that had started to grow.

'Baby please, mommy is not in a good place for you to start causing a riot inside me.'

Taking this time, she fashioned a makeshift hammock of cording and cables from her uniform. If they had to refuel the trip wasn't going to be a short one. The men began to shout which gave Kitty her cue to be ready for flight again. It seemed the military wasn't very happy sharing their fuel as men in uniform began to shoot at the helicopter. Kitty phased herself until she knew they were out of range of the gun fire. The pain in her belly subsided with the nausea and at some point she even closed her eyes for the remainder of the trip. After what seemed hours, her ears picked up a change in sound. The chop of the rotor blades seemed to echo around her. Opening her eyes she saw a large castle like building and immediately came alert. It was isolated and built within a rocky coastal cliffside. Luckily there were no signs of ground crew as they neared a flat portion of the castle's rooftop. Kitty quickly untied herself from the landing skids and phased herself through the stone structure beneath.

Keeping herself intangible she surveyed the area. She could hear voices and what seemed to be a fight in the distance. She had managed to land on an upper floor of the building, overlooking a large holding area. She could see a glowing blue cube in the middle of what once was a banquet hall.

'Laura!' Kitty caught herself as she rushed to the edge of the balcony-like hallway. Daken was standing over a bloody Sabretooth while talking with Laura. She couldn't quite make out their conversation but they were interrupted by the arrival of Lady Deathstrike. In true fashion she tried to choke out her capturer and was once again knocked out by a single spoken word. Kitty's curiousity was beginning to get the better of her as she watched the scene unfold. Yuriko was tossed casually into the glowing holding cell as Sabretooth began to regain consciousness. A figure dressed in a cloak stood up from the corner of the holding cell.

'Professor?' Kitty couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the figure remove their hood.

'There's no way that's Professor! Cyclops killed him!'

You could sense the confusion between the group of prisoners until they realized their common link, Wolverine. Kitty listened carefully to the Professor's sentence structure and knew immediately it was an imposter.

'Hmmm must be Mystique... Surprised Sabretooth hasn't picked up on that. Those two been in bed together a long time, figuratively and literally.'

Soon a sixth prisoner was brought into the cell, Joshua Foley, aka Elixir. This was getting more intriguing by the minute. With the entrance of the sixth, the men zapped the fake Professor revealing Mystique's true form. The group seemed surprised by this discovery. The leader of the kidnappers introduced himself to the room. He began an explanation of why they were all brought together and their commonalities. He went into detail about their individual powers and their usefulness for Dr. Abraham Cornelius, the Weapon X scientist who had mastered the art of melting adamantium. Things were beginning to come quite clear to Kitty why these six were captured. The next piece of information that the leader spoke of was very intriguing, each subject had been implanted with trigger words. One to sleep, one for a suggestive trance, third would kill and a fourth left undisclosed. Kitty figured the fourth word was to unleash a savage rage. These men must have learned this information from documents or computer files. Now to find out if those documents or files were here.

As luck would have it the first door she peeked through had a mainframe computer system. Their security network was hooked up to it as well. Her fingers glided across the keyboard, bypassing firewalls and pass codes. After fifteen minutes of decoding their safety systems she discovered the information she was looking for. Dr. Cornelius had files on all his Weapon X subjects. Full detail on their mutant abilities, psychological profiles and their acceptance of his implant program. Searching through one of her utility pockets she found a USB drive and began to download the encrypted files. Out of curiousity she searched the keyword "implant trigger" to locate each individuals' words. She had to applaud the crazy scientist for his choice of words, they were quite comical in a sick way. Pulling up the security camera coverage she checked to make sure she was still undiscovered and that she had a clear exit.

'Ive got to erase this data... Can't let this get out and hope to hell that these guys forget those words.'

As she started to wipe the hard drive she noticed that there was a file on cranial downloading. Opening the document she discovered that Dr. Cornelius had used digital information to input training and knowledge to his newest test subjects.

'That means he turned their brains into computers? So if I phase through them at the right frequency I can wipe their minds?! Only one way to test this theory out...'

After the hard drive was wiped clean she turned off the power to the lights and electronic devices. The castle grew pitch black and she had to walk slowly across the room, intangible as she followed her memory of the layout. The six had taken the opportunity to escape their glowing cell and attack the men holding them prisoner. Each man spoke the trigger word for sleep and the six fell into slumber around the room. Kitty took her time stalking each one, phasing her hand through their heads, hoping that it would wipe their data storage. When she had dropped three she could hear two more rushing to the main room, night vision goggles affixed to their heads.

'Time for some light!'

She grabbed a flashlight off one of the fallen men and shone it at each assailant, blinding them. Took one quick swipe of her leg across their face to drop them to the ground. Jumping forward she phased her hand through their heads, knocking them out.

'Hmpff these guys are not very good Weapon X agents that little ole me can take em out. Probably why Dr. Cornelius wanted Logan so badly.'

Kitty used the flashlight to find Laura in the blackened room.

"Laura! Laura! Wake up! We gotta get you out of here. Away from these psychos!" Kitty shook Laura's shoulder roughly, trying to snap her awake.

A quiet groan came from Laura as Kitty continued to shake her. Phasing herself Kitty prepared for a violent awakening from Laura.

"Kitty? What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, what do you think?"

"But how? How did you know to find me here?"

"I didn't... I saw them snatch Lady Deathstrike and I hitched a ride."

"They are dangerous Kitty, it was foolish of you to come here."

"Yes well... I've been known to be foolish at times. I knocked them out. We have to get out of here before they wake up. Are you okay to stand?"

"Yes... just need to clear my vision and I'll be okay."

"What about the others? They gunna wake up soon? I'm not sure how long they will be unconscious from my mind wipe. We need to get them out."

"I can help drag whomever isn't awake yet." Daken's voice lulled in the darkness, making Kitty's heart beat a little quicker.

"I'm awake, but I have no interest in helping anyone else out of here." Lady Deathstrike had a slight distasteful tone to her words.

"I'm ready to get out of this hellhole Asap." Mystique moved closer to the beam from the flashlight as she helped grab Sabretooth along with Daken and Laura.

"He really needs to lay off the protein, he weighs a ton!" Mystique laboured in carrying Sabretooth's leg as the others grabbed his appendages.

"Why are we dragging this monster out of here?" Laura asked Kitty, confused as she held one of his arms.

"We can leave him behind a boulder, just don't want those experimental Weapon X guys getting ahold of any of you." Kitty tried explaining for reasoning.

"Look I'm not a big fan of him either but he didn't kill Logan... He died from freeing those lunatics in there. I got into their computer files... Logan broke into the Weapon X facility where they were in pods... Experiment pods. He killed the doctor and stopped the injection of adamantium into them... But paid the price himself... Was coated in liquid hot adamantium... It's how he died..." Tears began to form at the brim of her eyes. She had promised herself no more tears.

The group dropped Sabretooth to the ground once they were clear of the castle. Laura put a hand on Kitty's shoulder in comfort.

"That's a horrible way to go... Must have been so painful." Mystique shuddered at the thought.

"Alright guys their helicopter is on top of the castle, I can get up there and fly us inland so you guys can make your way home." Kitty rubbed the wetness from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well look who it is, it's the runt's kitten come to save us all. But who's gunna save you from us girlie?"

Sabretooth grabbed Kitty by the neck and slammed her against the nearest rock wall. She gasped for air as he began to crush her windpipe. Panic over took her thoughts as images that had been tucked away in hiding found themselves surfacing. His voice, his hand around her neck, all trigged the events from her night with Logan in Madripoor. The barriers and walls that Emma had created to keep her memories of that night hidden, crumbled as Sabretooth pressed on her throat. He bellowed in laughter as he saw the fear come into her eyes.

"Hey little kitten, remember what I felt like? Want to relive that night? Logan isn't here to save you anymore."

Sabretooth slid his hand between Kitty's legs and tried to pierce her uniform with his claws. Three claws protruded through Sabretooth's chest as he released his hold on Kitty's throat.

"That's not very polite. You ought to be thanking her, not trying to kill her." Daken winked at Kitty as he decked Sabretooth and drove his claws deeper into his abdomen.

The two men fought viciously as the rest watched in amusement. Another wave of nausea overtook Kitty as her memories recycled in her mind. The memories flashed images of violence and pain. She could see flashes of Logan's limp body crumpled in a pile. Sabretooth's voice echoing in the background. Then a thought crossed her mind, her child could potentially be Sabretooth's... As if in response her belly ached, causing her to double over.

"Kitty! We need to get you out of here!" Laura's voice was full of concern but Kitty ignored her.

Rubbing her belly, Kitty pushed herself to stand tall and march her way across the open ocean. Air walking toward the top of the castle she felt her nausea subside and the pain in her belly dissipate.

'You seem to like phasing, little baby... Momma doesn't know if she can keep her mind together for you though...'

Reaching the helicopter she stepped inside the cockpit and started the engine. Trying to remember her flight simulators she flipped switches and grabbed the cyclic stick between her legs.

'Here goes nothing.'

The helicopter hovered above the castle and she was swooping down to collect the group of escapees.

"I don't know if everyone is going to fit in here but it's the fastest way out of here."

"That Josh kid took off and Sabretooth is bleeding out so that's two less passengers." Mystique jumped into the back cargo space.

Daken and Laura followed behind, Yuriko looked skeptically at the four but finally decided to join them.

"Once we are free of this area I'll be first to exit. I do not trust any of you." Yuriko stated strongly as she took a back corner of the helicopter.

"Feeling is mutual..." Kitty grumbled under her breath.

Laura joined Kitty in the co-pilot seat, trying to offer some reassurance in her silent ways.

"So what's the goodie two-shoes of the X-Men doing rescuing the bad guys? Seems a bit out of place, even though you do seem to enjoy 'helping' everyone." Mystique was always a very blunt person.

"Looking at those files that the doctor wrote on each of you... Didn't seem right to leave you there... Who knows what they had in mind for you."

"How are your fellow X-Men going to feel about that? I'm certain Cyclops wouldn't agree with your actions."

"I don't give two shits what Cyclops has to say, I'm no longer an X-Man. Charles Xavier would have agreed with what I did, and you know that."

"Yes... Charles would have been very proud of you... He always did have a high tolerance for mischief and mayhem. Was a very forgiving man... Cyclops killing him was a real shame, was a big loss for the mutant community. Surprised you joined him after what happened. Never thought you'd leave your precious Logan."

"I didn't leave him, I just didn't agree with what he was doing... I'm allowed to have my own thoughts and opinions on things. The X-Men no longer represent what the Professor had intended. His dream, everything he taught us was being forgotten..."

"Yes well, power will do that to some people. It corrupts... But you also have to realize that as lovely of a dream Xavier's school was, in reality it would never work. We are the superior race, humankind just has to deal with the fact. As crazy as Magneto is, he's been right all along."

"I don't believe that, I can't believe that. Violence is never the answer. Learn from history. Those who tried to conquer the world have always lost. The world is meant to be diverse. We each have a purpose. Working together will secure our future, fighting will only destroy our world and kill innocent people."

"Such a naive perspective from such an intelligent girl. You are supposed to have a genius level IQ yet you can't seem to be able to see past your naivety."

"No, I just have a different view of humanity then you do. I see the good because I am good. You see the bad because you are bad. Two different views on the same future from two different outcomes."

"Did you ever ask your precious Logan what he thought? He was a bad man pretending to be good."

"Logan respected Xavier and his dream. He believed in protecting the youth and teaching them Xavier's dream in hopes that we could coexist. So yes, I believe Logan had the same view on our future."

"But yet you disagreed with his methods outside of the school?"

"He was leading a double life which put the school and it's students in danger."

"And because he had not given up his bad ways and fully become the school marm that you had, you were resentful. You decided to rebel and lash out against him by joining Cyclop's little militia group?"

"Mystique don't even try to psychoanalyze me."

"Hey darling at least I'm clear about what side I'm on."

"And what side is that, Mystique? Your own side?"

"Exactly dear. I will always be number one in my life. No other way to live."

"She's right. Less drama and far less stress when you only have to look out for yourself. Must be exhausting worrying about everyone else around you. I just don't give a fuck what happens to anyone around me. Makes my life less complicated." Daken stretched his arms above his head and leaned back against the cockpit seats.

"Yes well, I was raised differently..."

"Which is why you will always be in turmoil. Caring makes you weak, leaves you vulnerable. People will always use it against you."

Kitty suddenly felt dizzy, her vision blurred and the nausea returned. The helicopter tipped sideways as Kitty lost her grip on the stick.

"Kitty! Kitty! Wake up!" Laura shouted loudly from her seat as she grabbed the stick to stabilize the copter.

Kitty instinctively phased, her hands starting to cover her belly protectively. Her symptoms faded and she solidified, taking back the controls and leveling out the copter.

"What the fuck just happened?" Mystique barked at the two women in the cockpit.

"Kitty just had a dizzy spell, her morning sickness must be effecting her." Laura placed a gentle hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"Morning sickness? Kitty's pregnant?!"

Daken sniffed the air and announced loudly; "She's in her first trimester. Hormones aren't too strong yet but they are indicating she's pregnant."

"Who's the daddy? The Ruski?" Mystique asked with a chuckle.

"Piotr and I broke up after the schism."

"Ah, finally got tired of the stupidity? He is a good looking fellow but not much going on upstairs."

"Something like that."

"So who's the father? I'm curious, you didn't seem like the type to sleep around, your prudery and such."

"Must be the pretty boy Cajun. She reeks of him." Daken sniffed the air again.

"Gambit? Really? Never took you for the man stealing type. He must be rebounding badly to sleep with you."

"Remy is NOT the father." Kitty's temper was starting to flare as the conversation continued.

"Oh my little kitten has been a busy little slut. Who is it? Can't be Logan, he'd never touch his precious little girl... Or would he?"

"You are one to judge Mystique! You've slept with every lowlife there is out there! I doubt any man you've bedded has been out of love."

"Ha! It is Logan! Wow, never would have thought he'd sleep with his little protégés. He was always about protecting his girls from the bad men, including himself. He must have been quite desperate in his last days to fuck a little girl in his care. Did you call out daddy while he plowed you?" Mystique inquired cruelly.

"Go fuck yourself Mystique. My sex life is none of your business."

"Hmmm seems I've hit a nerve. Did you think you'd live happily ever after? Raise a family together? Big shock to your system when he died. Now you've got his bastard child in you. Guess you'd enjoy that though, keep a part of him with you. His legacy continues with you. Maybe this kid won't turn out so fucked up."

"Hey now, is that a poke at me?" Daken asked half heartedly.

"You know your fucked in the head darling. That's why I find you so attractive."

"Why did Sabretooth say what he did to you?" Yuriko piped up from her silent corner.

Kitty grew quiet, her eyes narrowing on the horizon.

"Yes, his tone of voice was familiar... Did... Did you sleep with Sabretooth as well?!" Mystique seemed surprised at this thought.

Kitty gripped the stick firmly, her knuckles turning white. Rage began to overcome her.

"Oh you dirty little ho! Haha!"

"Mystique, if you continue to talk to Kitty this way I will personally cut your throat. I don't think Kitty willingly slept with Sabretooth." Laura defended Kitty as she popped her claws.

"Hmmm yes, I'm sure the princess would never lower herself to sleep with him. Did he ravage you little kitten? Did he rape you in front of Logan to piss him off? Yes... But you didn't seem to care until he was choking you..."

"Yes, it wasn't until he was choking her with his hand in her crotch that her fear kicked into overdrive." Daken nodded as he recalled the scene back at the castle.

"Those X-Men of yours probably tried to erase the bad memory, didn't they? Too bad their mind tricks didn't work very well when you were confronted with him... That means you could be pregnant with Sabretooth's child! Oh boy isn't that ironic! Haha! Pregnant with the most respected and loved man of your life or the most despised and feared man of your life. Poor sad little lost kitten. Whatever will you do?" Mystique chuckled viciously at Kitty's situation.

"Mystique, you will pay dearly for disrespecting Kitty like that."

"Try me mini Wolverine."

Kitty's rage took control as she turned to look at Laura.

"Laura, jump!"

Laura nodded and dove out the window of the cockpit. Going intangible, Kitty passed through the controls of the helicopter and continued to travel toward the ground below. The three remaining in the helicopter froze in disbelief as the copter started to spin out of control toward a mountainside. At the last minute they jumped from the copter. Daken grabbed Mystique in midair and rolled as they hit the ground. Seconds later the helicopter exploded as it made contact with the mountainside. Daken sheltered Mystique from the heat produced by the explosion, burning his clothes and skin on his back. Once they were a safe distance from the wreckage they checked themselves over for injuries.

"Damn, never thought the little bitch had it in her to do something like that. Must have triggered a sore spot."

"To be honest I would have gutted you if it was me you had spoken to that way."

"Awe, you wouldn't hurt me now would you Daken? We have too much fun together."

"I'm cruel but I'd never go as far as you did."

"You have limitations on your cruelty? I'm surprised, I thought you didn't give a shit about anyone's feelings."

"I don't, but there are things you just shouldn't say, even if it's the truth. Never speak ill of the dead, it's disrespectful."

"Oh so now you are about respecting your dead father? Since when? You hated him, I thought you'd be celebrating his death."

"I took his remains in order to lay him to rest. He was my father and it is the custom. I can't expect you to understand tradition. You have no culture."

"Culture? Daken, the mongrel talking to me about culture? Mister high and mighty? You are nothing but a lowlife assassin without a master. A shadow of who your father was. You'll never live up to his reputation. Just another wannabe."

"I have no interest in being anything like my father. I'm my own person and will pave my own path."

"All you are Daken, is a failed version of Wolverine. No one will remember your name, you'll be known as Wolverine's son, nothing more. You aren't even worthy of that title."

Daken struck Mystique across the face with the back of his hand. The impact sent her reeling to the ground.

"You are nothing Mystique. A tired old used up hag that's clinging to life desperately. Don't ask me for any more favours." Daken walked away from her, his keen senses trying to pick up Kitty's scent.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Laura's healing factor had kicked in quickly, repairing any damage her impact with the ground had caused. The explosion of the helicopter was far enough away that she had been clear of any debris. She had watched Kitty air walk to the ground and continue on foot toward a small village in the distance. Knowing their companions, Kitty wouldn't be safe from their revenge. Daken would heal quickly and Mystique was always resourceful. Yuriko would more then likely not pursue, being more concerned on her freedom then revenge. Kitty would not be thinking clearly, her temper had caused her to crash the helicopter, the only form of transportation they had. Laura wasn't sure what Kitty had planned out as far as getting away from this whole situation. All of Kitty's recent decisions had seemed emotional instead of rational, not the woman she was used to seeing in action.

Yuriko was healing slower then she had hoped. Curled in a ball beneath a few trees she tried to relax so her body could recover. She never expected Kitty to react so rashly, even though Mystique had been quite out of line. Logan was an honorable man and Mystique had spoken disrespectfully of him. As much as Yuriko and Logan had their "differences" she knew what kind of man he was, she especially knew what he had meant to the young mutant Kitty Pryde. The young woman's emotional reactions seemed likely if she was pregnant. The hormones would be playing havoc on her psyche and doubly if the rumours of Sabretooth raping her were true. As much as she sympathized with Kitty's situation she wasn't going to stick around to see what happened next.

Mystique contemplated following after Daken and finding the little bitch but she knew best when to walk away. She would get her revenge later, when she was better prepared and not outnumbered. Wolverine's little clone would be chasing after her father's protégé and protecting her. Daken would protect his father's clone like a little sister, her odds weren't good. Yuriko will have long run away and by no means would she ever be an ally to Mystique. No, she was on her own. She had burned that bridge with Daken when she had verbally attacked Kitty. Which puzzled her because she thought Daken would have joined her in the ridiculing. He had gone soft with his father's death, he was changed some how just like Sabretooth.

Kitty was trying hard to push the flooding memories back. Remembering that night again gave her a migraine. The mental barriers that had once been in place were almost fighting her mind. The years of psychic training with Xavier had given her the tools to manage her thoughts and to keep herself safe from mental probes. Her mutant abilities made her mind hard for psychics to grasp because of her intangibility. Emma was a powerful psychic but she always underestimated Kitty's skills. She could hear Emma speaking to her, suggesting she lock away that night and throw the key into the abyss of her mind. Because Emma couldn't create the barriers herself she had to get Kitty to do it. Flashes of Remy appeared, Kitty's attraction to the Cajun evident to both in her mind. Emma suggested that Kitty explore a relationship with him, that he would be her voice of reason, he would guide her as Logan had. Pieces of the puzzle were beginning to come clear to her. Suddenly she felt guilty, she had lead Remy on through the suggestions of Emma. She wasn't sure if Remy had feelings for Kitty but she had definitely used him for her own purposes. She had forced the intimacy between. Some how her subconscious knew what Emma had done and she turned it around to keep Remy from stopping her, from being that voice of reason and guiding her. She had convinced Remy that she was in control.

'Oh Logan... I know this comes from your training... You made me stronger then I could ever imagine. I won't disappoint you, I'll keep fighting and I'll keep surviving.'

With renewed vigor she marched ahead toward the small village. She let go of her anger and let the tears flow freely from her eyes.

"Madame! Madame! What is wrong?"

Kitty looked distraught and completely lost as a farmer approached her. She pretended to not understand the man and made gestures with her hands that she needed help. Holding her belly and rubbing it slowly the man soon understood she was pregnant.

"Do not worry! I will take you to our doctor!

The man rushed into his small home, his wife in tow carrying a blanket. They wrapped her in the blanket and ushered her inside, pointing to their humble living room where a love seat covered in a soft floral pattern took up the majority of the room. Kitty again gestured with her hands to her throat where bruises had formed from Sabretooth grabbing her earlier. The woman gasped loudly and urgently told her husband to drive her to their clinic in town. Along with their teenaged son the couple piled into their truck, giving Kitty the front seat while their son rode in the back cab. Once at the village clinic their doctor examined Kitty's bruises and informed the family that she would be okay, no long term damage. He did not have an ultrasound machine to check her baby so he called the nearest hospital to arrange an appointment.

"They can see her in two hours, which is the amount of time it will take you to drive there. We must be cautious in who we tell about this. I have a suspicion that this is a domestic dispute. She's definitely American and doesn't understand the language. Luckily I know English and her and I talked about it but she's so scared that she can't put together a coherent sentence."

"We will leave right away. Come, let's gather some clothes for her in town. Michael knows some English, he can stay here with her until we've returned."

Their teenaged son nodded and waved to his parents as they rushed to the village's markets. Michael knocked quietly on the examination room door as he opened it. He had seen quite a few American films and his English was broken but this seemed like one of those dark dramas with a damsel in distress.

"So-sorry to... Come in. I'm called Michael."

Kitty smiled softly at the young man, he had to be nearing eighteen by appearance of his height and developed arms.

"I'm Kitty."

"Kitty? Like the uh like uh a cat?"

"Yes, something like that."

"Where did you learn English?"

"Uh I have an uncle that likes American films. He takes me often."

"I'm very sorry to impose on your family. They are very generous and kind for helping me."

"We, we help any who needs it. God teaches us kindness."

"Very wise. I just hope God can give me some guidance in this situation." Kitty dropped her eyes, her hands were cupping her small belly.

"You, you are beautiful, like those American actresses. Your clothes... They also look like a costume, like those superheroes... How, how can one want to hurt you?"

"There are evil people in this world, just like your films that you watch."

"Who hurt you?"

"A very bad man..."

"I will protect you."

"That's very sweet of you Michael, but I don't think anyone can protect me from him."

"I will die trying!"

Kitty's face softened. She reached out and brushed a lock of his hair out of his eyes.

"Live for tomorrow Michael. You have many years ahead of you, don't lose your life over me. Find a girl to love and marry. Have a family and be happy. Being a hero isn't like the movies, there are many sacrifices and much loneliness."

The young man was impulsive and full of vitality, traits she had once possessed in her early years with the X-Men. Her superhero lifestyle had taken it's tole on her soul. She'd never be that bright eyed ambitious young woman again. Michael couldn't read Kitty's expression but he acted on his teenaged hormones and kissed Kitty squarely on the lips. Instinctively Kitty phased out of his grasp, sending him falling to the ground.

'Shit!'

"Wha-what happened?"

"You kissed me, that's what happened!" Kitty was trying to mask her mistaken use of her powers with outrage over the kiss.

Embarrassment seemed to overtake the teen as he got to his feet, his cheeks were a crimson red by time he stood.

"I-I am sorry miss... In the films that's what they do, the men, they, they kiss the girl..."

"You've been watching too many movies. That's not appropriate behaviour."

As Michael was about to respond his parents returned with food and clothing for Kitty to change into. Michael was saved from further embarrassment as Kitty took the clothing and they exited the room for her to change. The farmer's wife had chosen a conservative yellow sundress with pink daisies embroidered upon it. The short sleeves had white lace edging that matched the hem and sweetheart collar. A pair of simple white sandals accompanied a light green cardigan in the bag she was given. Once she was dressed she joined the family at their truck. Neither Michael nor Kitty spoke about what had happened. The drive was long and rough on the dirt roads but the food they had brought was quite delicious.

Once they reached the city limits the roads were paved and the trip became smoother. The city had modern technology and many familiar looking stores. Arriving at the hospital the family explained where they had come from and a wheelchair was present for Kitty. The ultrasound of her belly only took a short while and the doctor explained in broken English that the baby looked healthy. The family seemed relieved and Kitty tried her best to be thankful to the doctor for his help. He examined the bruises on her neck and gave her a look of concern, one she was sure he had given to many battered women.

"My parents called my uncle... He said you can stay with him until you can get home."

"Please tell them thank you... But I will get a hotel."

"My uncle is already on his way... At least let him help you find a hotel."

"I would be very grateful for that."

A tall man dressed in an Armani suit came walking briskly down the hallway. He had light sandy brown hair and deep brown eyes that shone with kindness as he greeted his brother. Kitty couldn't help notice his well chiseled jaw and developed arms through the tailored suit.

"Greetings Missus..."

"Kitty, you can call me Kitty."

She held out her hand for him to shake but he turned her hand and lightly kissed it.

"Pleasure Kitty. I am Matthew. My brother Jacob tells me that you are in need of help. Do you have a husband we should be calling?"

"No, no husband..."

"Surprised there is no husband in the picture... A boyfriend perhaps?"

"No... Uh sorry, just your English is very good, could you help me with finding a hotel?"

"You are more then welcome to stay at my condo, I have a guest room."

"I wouldn't want to burden you... And well... I don't want to get you involved in my problems."

"If someone is after you I'd much rather have you where you are not alone."

"Trust me it's best that I'm alone. If he... I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"If you are in some kind of trouble miss we should take you to the police. They'll make sure you are safe."

"Please, you don't understand... I just need a hotel. I know who to call. It's best no one else is involved."

"Uncle! She needs our help!"

Kitty took Matthew's hand, her eyes begging him.

"Please trust me, it's best that I'm alone."

"Is it a jealous lover?"

"Please Matthew."

"I will take you to a hotel but I am booking a room beside you. That way if anything should happen I can call the police."

Kitty knew he was going to be stubborn about this and he had made a compromise. She would just have to move rooms while he was asleep.

"Agreed."

She could overhear Matthew talking with the family. The wife was saying how Matthew was single and maybe he could "save" Kitty from her situation. A young unwed pregnant woman needed to be looked after by God and Matthew had the means.

'Oy vey, they sound like my parents... I wonder if he's Jewish, my mother would be planning my wedding with them.'

Matthew indicated it was time to leave and showed Kitty to his vehicle. He had already placed a bag with her uniform in it in the backseat of his black Mercedes. The leather seats were cool to the touch as she slipped into the passenger side. She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the coolness. Sensing Matthew's eyes on her she straightened up and looked over at him.

"It's not wise for a young woman to be unescorted around the city at night. So if you need anything please let me know. We can pick up anything you need on the way to the hotel."

"Your concern is very much appreciated but I will be okay."

They arrived at a fancy looking hotel, the valet took Matthew's keys from him as a man unloaded Kitty's bag. They were greeted at the main desk and once Matthew gave his name the staff stood stiffly. They scurried behind the desk and apologized for not recognizing him. The penthouse suite was offered to him and they immediately took Kitty's bag and swept them off to a private elevator. While they were waiting to reach the top floor, Kitty looked over curiously at Matthew. He only smiled and shrugged his shoulders. The elevator dinged, the doors opened and Kitty was taken aback by the marble floors that lead to a set of oak double doors. The penthouse suite took up the entire top floor and had a Roman bathhouse feel to it. Once the staff disappeared Kitty turned to Matthew.

"Who are you exactly?"

"I am Matthew Bartolommeo."

"And Matthew Bartolommeo is?"

"Me."

"I'm not going to get a straight answer out of you am I?"

"Only when I get one from you."

"Fair enough."

Kitty checked the bag that had accompanied them, making sure her uniform and Logan's jacket was still in it.

"That's an interesting outfit you have there."

"Hmmm yes, I'd never have picked this dress but your sister-in-law was very kind in getting it for me so I didn't complain."

"I meant that blue and yellow uniform in the bag. Jacket is a man's. Three times too big for you."

"It belonged to someone very special to me." Kitty pulled the jacket free of the bag and held it to her.

"Someone you loved?"

"Yes."

"And he is where?"

"He... He is no longer on this earth..."

"I am very sorry Kitty..."

"Katherine, Katherine Pryde."

"That is a lovely name. Your background is Israeli?"

"Yes... I am Jewish. My family originally lived in Germany... Some moved to America and the rest to Israel."

"Your face is too beautiful to look so sad... My family is royalty. My ancestors ruled this small country so I guess you could say I'm a prince."

"A prince? This is starting to sound like a fairy tale."

"We have a government now but we still have some influence in the decision making process. My brother doesn't care for politics so he moved to the country, said he wanted a simpler life."

"And you didn't?"

"I'm the youngest of three brothers, my father spent all his time with the first born son. He's the heir to the throne. So of course that went right to his ego, he parties and is constantly in the tabloids. As the baby I have two brothers that would get the title of King before me so I had no need for the limelight. My mother favoured me and put me in the best schools... Guess I just have a natural talent for being likable so I'm the poster child for the Royal family."

"I know what that feels like..."

"You have siblings?"

"No... Just the expectations of being the good one all the time... Not allowed to make mistakes. The innocent one, the perfect one who no one thinks could do wrong... It's exhausting."

"People make mistakes, it's in our nature. No one is perfect."

"That's for sure... Never thought I'd ever be in this situation..." Kitty looked at her belly and rubbed it slowly.

"May I ask who the father is?"

"To be honest? I don't know."

"Do you have an idea?"

"Oh I have an idea but there are two possibilities and neither are good ones..."

"Oh..."

"You must think... You must think the worst of me... This whole situation is horrible."

"I was taught never to judge. Is the man who hurt you one of the fathers?"

"Potentially, yes."

"And the other?"

"Deceased..." Kitty buried her face into Logan's jacket, trying to hold back tears.

"I only ask so that I know how to help you properly. Did the man who hurt you force himself on you?"

Kitty couldn't hold it together any longer. She crumpled to the ground, bawling.

"I'm so sorry dear Katherine. Please forgive me for asking."

Matthew kneeled beside her and took her into his strong arms. Lifting her off the ground he carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the edge of the kingsized bed. He took her sandals off and left to draw her a hot bath.

"I'll leave you be. I'm in the room across the way. If you need anything please let me know. I'll order room service and leave it in the dining area..." Matthew didn't know what to say to make her feel any better.

He retreated into the main foyer, closing the main bedroom doors behind him. After some time Kitty pulled herself off the bed and drained the tub of the lukewarm water. Turning on the shower she immersed herself in the steaming hot water that rained down. The warmth felt good against her skin, the scent of lavender soap filled the room as she cleaned her body. The hotel had luxury shampoos and conditioners arranged in the shower's shelves. Helping herself to the organic products she let the scents carry her imagination away to a deserted island paradise. After her hair was rinsed out she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a large towel hanging nearby. Complimentary robes hung in a linen closet, grabbing one she let the towel drop from her body and tied the robe tightly around her waist. With a smaller towel twirled around her head she left the bathroom with a refreshed feeling. Matthew was sitting at the dining table, several trays of food were displayed across the dark oak table.

"How are you feeling?"

"Quite refreshed thank you. Nothing a hot shower can't cure. I must apologize for my emotional outburst... My hormones have greatly effected my mood of late."

"No need for an apology. You've had an eventful day... I just wish I could help you more."

"You've helped me more then you can imagine."

"I wish that were true... Please, sit, eat!"

Matthew pulled out one of the chairs for her, smiling graciously Kitty sat.

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered their specialty here... And I also had them bring some clothing for you... I guessed your size..."

Matthew seemed slightly embarrassed by this but Kitty paid no mind.

"I can't thank you enough Matthew... This is beyond generous of you... I don't know how to thank you."

"Please, I hardly ever get to truly help people, especially a beautiful woman."

"I really wish you would stop saying that..."

"What? That you are beautiful? It's the truth..."

They ate in silence, Kitty never really knew how to take a compliment. A knock on the door meant the staff had gathered the clothing Matthew had mentioned. He let the women into the suite to roll the racks of clothing to the bedroom for Kitty to try on. Noticing undergarments she soon understood why Matthew had been bashful earlier. There was several gorgeous satin gowns hanging in assorted jewel tones. Where Kitty was to wear these baffled her but in true form of a gentleman of royalty he had to of thought of every occasion. There was a white Armani pantsuit that caught her eye. A pink satin camisole with lace hung beside the suit and a pair of pink Christian Louboutin pumps sat underneath. She had never owned such expensive clothing before and had only on one occasion tried on Louboutin's for fun as a teenager. The undergarments were black satin with lace detailing. Everything fit as if it was specifically made for her. The cut and tailoring of the suit flattered her figure and gave her a confidence she'd never felt before.

Kitty pulled the towel from her hair and decided to remove the suit before attacking the mess of wet curls on her head. Between the products and hair dryer she managed to tame her chestnut tresses. When she emerged from the bedroom Matthew couldn't help but stare in awe.

"You look amazing!"

"Thank you. I feel like going out on the town. Can't waste a suit like this."

"I know the perfect place."

With a shine in his eyes Matthew sprung to his feet. He grabbed a white fox fur coat off the rack of clothing and swung it over Kitty's shoulders. She smiled warmly at him as he offered his arm to her. A car was already waiting for them as they exited the hotel. Kitty needed a night of normality, or what was close to normal when escorted by a prince.

The city had come to life with twinkling lights and red carpet socials. They arrived to many camera flashes and people asking questions. Once inside the venue important looking individuals approached the two and introduced themselves. Duke this and Duchess of wherever. As the night progressed Kitty found herself becoming bored and quite tired of all the formality. Matthew noticing her change in demur suggested that they join a private party in an upstairs room. The men and women were younger and seemed less worried about polite politics. Kitty became engrossed in a conversation about individual rights and the growing mutant concerns. These young individuals seemed pro-mutant which was a nice change to the regular bunch of entitled youth she encountered in college.

"It is late Lady Katherine, we should retire." Matthew smiled softly at her.

"Oh yes... I turn into a pumpkin at midnight, mustn't be caught out this late."

The group chuckled and gave their farewells.

"You are truly an amazing woman Katherine Pryde."

"What makes you say that?"

"You are beautiful, intelligent, witty and incredibly strong. Never have I met a woman such as yourself. You were talking quantum physics and political history with the elite men of our time then speaking of human rights with that radical group of young royalty upstairs... You keep surprising me."

"I've done a lot in my lifetime Matthew... More then I can explain. It's developed me into whom I am."

The car had stopped at their hotel and Matthew had gotten out to walk around the car. He asked the doorman to step aside so he could open Kitty's door himself. Unknown to them they were being watched carefully from across the road. Kitty took Matthew's hand with a slight blush in her cheeks. He had become mesmerized by this mysterious woman in a very short time. Kitty ignored the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had felt like she was being watched all night but she always tended to feel that way when in large crowds. It was just her and Matthew now so she didn't know why the feeling hadn't left her yet.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Matthew... I needed that. I needed to feel like a normal person again."

"Do you go out with many princes in America?"

"Haha no, but to just dress up and go out... Be social with strangers... It's nice."

"If you say so... It can be boring at times but it's necessary to be social as a noble... Just glad you survived."

"Boring can actually be quite wonderful when you have a life like I do."

"And what is this life you speak of?"

"It's quite complicated and I'm afraid you might not think of me in the same way if I told you."

"Try me."

Kitty thought for a moment, should she tell him about being a mutant? Not only a mutant but being a superhero? An ex-superhero? She didn't even know what she was at this point in time. The complicated web of drama that now surrounded her and her predicament. Matthew could see the weight of his question draining her.

"I'm sorry for prying. I shouldn't ask such personal questions."

"No, it's more then okay to ask. I'm just at a crossroads in my life and things get a bit complicated, hard to explain properly."

The familiar ding of the elevator broke the awkwardness between them. Matthew had not ordered anything and there was no message from the front desk that they were sending anything up. Kitty's heart skipped a beat when she heard the sound of claws popping.

"No!" She shouted loudly as the doors were kicked in.

"Well aren't you cozy. Penthouse suite and Armani." Daken's voice mocked the two as he casually strolled toward them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is this the man who hurt you?"

Daken grinned devilishly at the two.

"No."

"Why would I hurt her? I just want to talk with her."

"Daken leave, now!"

"Why would I leave when I just got here? You need to work on your manners."

"Leave the lady alone sir. She clearly does not want to talk to you."

"How chivalrous of you. Handsome fellow too, well dressed, smells of nobility and money. He's a nice catch." Daken nodded his approval of Matthew as he approached.

"Leave him out of this Daken! You want to talk to me, then talk! But don't you dare touch him!"

"Calm yourself Kitten, no need to hiss. I wouldn't dare touch such a fine specimen of man... Well, maybe I'd bed him but I have no intention of harming him." Daken filled the room with pheromones, trying to calm the two as he neared Kitty.

Kitty stared Daken in the eye, defiance glaring back at him. She was very appealing to him as she fought his powers. Daken was so close to her she could feel his warm breath on her forehead. Her heart was pounding in her ears as he lifted a hand to her face. Daken lowered his face to meet her neck, sniffing the scent of the lavender soap mixed with her own. Kitty closed her eyes tightly and phased in defense, not wanting to lose control of her senses like she had in Madripoor. Daken moved to her side, walking over to Matthew who was in a confused state of emotion. The pheromones were working quite strongly on him. Smiling wickedly, Daken grabbed Matthew by the back of his head and kissed him lustily. Not knowing how to react Matthew returned the kiss with hesitation, glancing briefly at Kitty who had now opened her eyes again.

"Even with my powerful pheromones he wants you more. You have an effect on men that you are unaware of. I could still have him, but he would be thinking of you. Care to join us Kitten?" Daken stretched his hand out to her.

Stepping forward slowly, Kitty placed her hand in Daken's. She was trying hard not to let herself be carried away. Once within the embrace of Daken and Matthew she could feel her desires begin to surface. Sandwiched between the two men she felt their erections hardening. Matthew was kissing her neck while Daken ran his hands over her hips. Pressing against her back, Daken grabbed Matthew's jaw and kissed him roughly. Daken slipped a claw up Kitty's suit, cutting the material from her body. He then removed Matthew's suit in the same fashion. Pulling his shirt over his head, Kitty could feel Daken's well toned chest against her back. She leaned into him, feeling his hands move over her satin panties. Matthew kissed down her shoulder to her cleavage, while Daken slipped a finger under the satin and lace to find Kitty wet with desire. She could feel the length of Daken's member pressing into her buttocks. To relieve the ache, Daken ripped his own pants off with impatience. Feeling his erection between her cheeks she gasped in surprise.

'Get your shit together! Don't let him manipulate you!'

Matthew had started to suck on one of her nipples that he had freed from her bra. The sensation was driving her nuts.

'No!'

Kitty phased out from between the two men, panting hard as she tried to regain composure. When she turned around Matthew had begun to give Daken head. Their eyes were closed as they enjoyed the pleasure. Daken's member was considerable in size and Matthew couldn't take the length of it. His one hand had grasped the base of Daken's shaft while the other fondled his testicles. Kitty had to blink several times before her vision became clearer. The pheromones mixed with her own hormonal fluctuations created a strong cocktail that was hard to focus through. Daken pulled Matthew off of him before he came, he didn't want the fun to end just yet.

"Come Kitten, I'm ready for you, so is Matthew."

Both men advanced toward her, their muscles tense from arousal and each with a raging hard on. Daken let Matthew reach her first, knowing she would be more receptive to him. Matthew looked at her with such lovelorn that she couldn't help but touch his face gently. She wanted to comfort him, kiss him tenderly so that all his worries would disappear. She placed her lips softly on Matthew's, feeling his broad shoulders with her fingertips. She was still wearing the stilettos which helped her reach his height. Joining them, Daken took one of Matthew's hands and used it to grasp Kitty's ass. The movement caused her to react with passion, pushing her tongue into Matthew's mouth. He returned the excitement, firmly gripping her ass cheek as she wrapped a leg around him. Wanting in on the action, Daken tried to break up their lip lock by licking Matthew's chin. The pair were in a vise grip, making it hard to interject. He knew one way to break them apart, walking up behind Matthew he spread his cheeks and thrust his member into Matthew. Yelping, Matthew let go of Kitty as Daken thrusted harder and harder.

"Stop it!"

"Why? He's enjoying it, aren't you Matthew?"

Kitty looked to Matthew's face and saw the pleasure in his eyes. Reaching around, Daken played with Matthew's package. Soon Matthew hit his climax and came, leaving him limp and satisfied.

"Your turn Kitten." Daken looked seductively at Kitty.

She was starting to swoon, the familiar feeling she had on the rooftop in Madripoor was returning.

"No..."

"I can sense your desire Kitten, don't deny it."

Daken had her in his arms, his eyes hypnotizing her with lust. She could feel his hardness pressing against her belly. She grabbed his hair and pulled him down to her face, smashing her lips against his. She clawed his back with her free hand as he lifted her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist. Matthew stood and came up behind Kitty, kissing her back and rubbing her thighs. Daken nibbled down her neck as she pulled at his hair. He was rubbing his erection against the satin of her panties, teasing her with penetration. Using Matthew for balance Daken pressed his body hard into Kitty, trying to awaken her rapture. She could feel herself getting wetter with each tease of his tip on her panties. She wanted nothing more then to slide her panties off and let him enter her but she could hear a distant voice in her head desperately trying to warn her. She wanted to ignore that voice, she wanted to let go of caution and embrace the ecstasy that awaited.

"I want you so bad baby, tell me what you want. Do you want me inside you? Do you want me to fuck you?" Daken could barely control himself but he wanted to hear her say the words.

Kitty seemed to snap out of the trance. She phased out of his hold and stumbled across the room. She had allowed him to manipulate her but now she was back in control.

"You are a strong willed woman, I'll give you that. Only makes you more of a challenge. I love challenges. Your boyfriend is going to have to finish me off. Never been this hard before, it's a bit painful."

Kitty didn't turn around, she was still trying to clear her thoughts. It wasn't until she heard Daken's footsteps coming toward her that she finally turned around to confront him. She leapt at him, catching him off guard. He fell back onto the wood flooring. Taking this opportunity Kitty checked on Matthew to make sure he was alright. He had evidently passed out, unharmed on the couch. Knowing he was okay she rolled across the floor toward the bedroom to get her uniform. Daken caught her ankle as she ran by but she managed to phase through his hand and continue on her path. Jumping through the doorway Daken attempted to block her but only succeeded in getting an annoyed look from her.

"Don't you want to play with me Kitten?"

She responded by drop kicking him which resulted in Daken pulling her down on his chest. His hand tried to slip between her legs but she kneed him squarely in the jaw and became intangible. Once she reached the rack of clothing she tried to look for the bag that contained her uniform.

"Looking for this?" Daken had the bag with her uniform dangling above his head, one hand with claws popped, threatening to shred it.

Narrowing her eyes she waltzed up to him, determination steeling from her. He was a good four inches taller then her but the stilettos brought her almost to eye level with him. Grinning playfully at him she held her body close against his, her breasts crushed upon his muscled chest. She teased him with her closeness, bringing her lips dangerously close to his as she spoke.

"It's never wise to threaten ruining a woman's uniform, especially after shredding her Armani outfit."

"You look better like this, even better if you were naked."

Kitty could feel butterflies flopping around in her tummy, she was trying very hard to resist him. His mouth was an inch away from hers, the moisture of his lips inviting her to taste them. She found her hands exploring his backside, her nails scraping against his skin. He shivered as her touch seemed to arouse him. She could feel his member moving, awakening between her hot thighs.

Her tongue licked her lips, moistening them as she pressed on his. He dropped her uniform and sheathed his claws as her tongue met his. He grabbed her waist and pushed her up against the nearest wall. Holding her wrists above her head he grinded his growing groin between her legs. She bit his lip roughly, encouraging his arousal. Loosening her wrists she shoved him off of her, continuing until he hit the edge of the bed where she pounced on him, laying him flat on his back. She straddled his semi erection, rotating her hips to drive him wild. The softness of her satin panties caressed his tip, making him want to rip them from her body so he had no barrier to her moist crevice.

Kitty slapped him hard across the face, drawing blood from his nose. She wanted control of the situation, control over him. He gripped her arms tightly to keep her from hitting him again. She smiled seductively at him as she rocked back and forth over his member. He moaned in yearning, feeling her panties getting wetter by the minute. He could smell her arousal and it was beginning to intoxicate him. He let go of her arms. Using her freedom she leaned forward and ran her tongue over his lips, coaxing him to open his mouth so she could explore it with her tongue. She continued to brush his penis against her panties as she nibbled lightly on his earlobe. He couldn't take the torture anymore and rolled her over so he had her pinned beneath him. Moving a hand down her side he tried moving her panties so he could penetrate her but she once again phased through him.

He was face down in the sheets, grumbling with frustration. He didn't like the fact that she was playing with him. How was she resisting him? He was the one always in control. He felt her delicate skin touching his back, her soft hands massaging his shoulders. Soon he felt her bare breasts circling the small of his back. Her nipples were hard with arousal. He wanted to touch her, feel her perky breasts in his hands, her nipples in his mouth. All he could do was lay there, trapped on his stomach while she rubbed her naked body on him. Managing to pull his arms under him he pushed himself up so he could stand, but Kitty kept herself tight to his back. Her arms slinked around his torso. Squeezing a hand between his back and Kitty, he found her heat and began to finger her. She bit into his broad shoulder as he teased her clit. She was almost dripping from how wet she was which only made Daken harder. Kitty knew she had to get away from him before she lost all self control. Dropping through the floor to the room below, Kitty threw on fresh underwear and zipped up her uniform. Pulling Logan's jacket on she hoped that his scent would clear her head and stop her fantasizing over Daken.

She was at a full run once she reached the street level. She didn't want to look back in fear of wanting to return to the room and finish what they started. After an hour of running she slowed to a jog and finally had a clear head.

'Damn that was far too close. I need a better method to avoid his pheromones.'

"Kitty?" A familiar voice echoed in the alleyway.

"Laura?!"

Kitty was overjoyed to see her and without thought hugged her tightly.

"Uh Kitty..."

"I'm sorry Laura, I'm just so glad to see you. Let's get out of here."

"Yah... I have passports for us and tickets to London, England. Flight leaves in forty five minutes."

"We better get moving then."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

The plane's seatbelt light had just turned off and the stewardess' began their rounds. Kitty stared blankly out the small window overlooking the wing.

"London huh... Why there?"

"It was the first flight out with seats available."

Kitty hadn't been back to England in some time. Memories of her past played in her head, heartache and laughter all mingled together. She never felt so lost before.

"Do you not like England? I thought you had friends here?"

"I do, I did... It's just been a while and I really haven't kept in touch with anyone..." The guilt Kitty felt began to surface.

"I'm sure they will understand, they know everything that's been going on, it's been all over the news."

"Yes... I suppose you are right." What Kitty didn't want to admit was that she feared her friends may not want to see her.

"From now on we need to lay low. As soon as we hit the ground we disappear."

"I know someone who can help us with that..."

'I just hope he's willing to help.' Kitty kept that to herself as she closed her eyes.

Laura woke Kitty once the plane had landed. They quickly made their way through the busy airport and to London's subway system. Kitty hoped that he still kept a safe house in the lower side of town. Trying to remember the address she recalled the last time she had been there. A happy moment in her past made her smile as she recognized the small bungalow. Walking around back she phased herself and Laura into the house.

"There won't be much food here but there should be coffee in one of these cupboards." Kitty rummaged around in the dusty shelves, finding some mugs and cheap instant coffee.

'He hasn't changed much, same awful coffee.'

Laura had gone to investigate the upper floors while Kitty boiled water in the kitchen. She wondered how long it had been since he was here last, if he had brought anyone else to this place. She was weary from her journey and lack of sleep. The coffee was horrible but it warmed her stomach. She had forgotten how damp and cold London was in the winter. Curling up on the old chesterfield in the living room she napped.

"What are you doing here petal? This ain't no homeless motel." His voice woke her from a deep sleep.

"What took you so long? I've been here for hours." Kitty uncurled herself and stretched as she stood.

"K-Kitty?!"

"Hello Pete." She smiled as welcoming as she could in her dreamy state.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too. Laura it's okay. You can stop stalking him."

Laura stepped out from the shadows, sheathing her claws.

"Where the hell did she come from?!"

"Pete, we need your help."

"Bloody hell! I need a cig!" He scratched his head while walking away from the two women.

"Pete can you please focus for a moment?"

"You been drinking my coffee?!" He yelled from the kitchen.

"You can't really call that stuff coffee..."

"It's MY coffee and this is MY safe house! You can't just help yourself to things that don't belong to you."

"Pete, did you hear me? We need your help."

"Correction Kitty needs help, I'm just here to make sure she stays alive."

"Thank you Laura... Pete, I need to disappear for a while, lay low. If I had known we were coming to London I would have called you ahead of time..."

"Why do you need MY help? You are pretty good at disappearing all on your own."

"From my recollection it was you who did the disappearing act Pete, not I."

"I wasn't the one running off to make out with boys."

"Pete that's in the past. I was young and confused, I didn't know what I wanted... Look I'm not here to rehash old drama. I'm here asking you for help. I can understand if you don't want to help me... I'm sorry for barging in." Kitty looked over at Laura who was quite confused.

"Laura, let's go."

"Wait! What kind of trouble are you in?"

"People want to kill her. We have to go Kitty, we've been in one place too long."

"Laura, do you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes?"

Laura looked skeptically at Pete.

"He can be trusted, please Laura. Five minutes, then we are out of here."

"Fine. I'll be on the roof."

"Strange kid."

"She's Wolverine's clone..."

"Explains a lot. Who's after you?" His tone had softened as he got closer to Kitty.

She gave him the short version of her last forty eight hours, minus some details about almost sleeping with the enemy.

"Hmm Weapon X agents... The last of Dr. Cornelius' freaks. Can't say I'm not happy he's dead. Do you know if they are even after you?"

"Honestly I'm not too worried about them. I'm more worried about Sabretooth and Daken."

"Well your friend is right. You've been here too long, especially if he's got Wolverine's sense of smell. I'll get you somewhere safer."

Pete lead her out to his car in the back alley. Laura jumped off the roof beside them, taking a moment to heal the broken bones in her legs.

"That's just creepy kid."

Laura shrugged and joined them in his car. The silence in the car even made Laura feel uncomfortable. It was full of all the things they wanted to say but couldn't. All the time that had passed and all the memories they had shared.

"What is that stench?" Laura held her nose with disgust.

"Little something MI6 cooked up to keep trackers away."

"MI6? You are back with them?"

"No, just steal their tech is all."

"Ah, what department are you with now? MI-13?"

"I'm kinda freelancing right now. Working with Excalibur still just not so mainstream."

"How's the team doing?"

"Good, really good. I'm sure they'd love to see you..."

"I'd love to see them. Although I guess that's not really laying low if I do..."

"Yah, probably not a good idea right now."

The car was silent again, aside from Laura gagging on the stench that burned her nostrils. They arrived at a secluded cottage surrounded by thick woods. A hidden garage door opened and Pete drove through a long corridor. Several miles underground they came to a stop and the stench had finally died so Laura could breathe normally. Unloading themselves from the car, Pete entered a code on the panel before them to open an air locked door. Inside the building was a modern styled condo.

"This is very different for you."

"Yah well, some of us can change. Help yourself to anything. I've gotta make some phone calls."

Laura decided to check the fridge for anything edible while Kitty went in search for the bathroom. She needed another hot shower to refresh her. His bedroom was an open concept, with glass panels showcasing the master bath. Slipping out of her clothes she turned the hot water to full blast and stepped into the steamy heat. He still used the same soap and shampoo from all those years ago. Covering herself in the familiar scents she allowed her mind to trace back to when Pete and her used to shower together. She could remember how rough his hands were from years of grudge work. Although his skin was rough his touch was always tender, full of caring. A noise startled her. Turning off the water she wrung out her hair and stepped gingerly out of the shower. There was Pete, standing motionless as her wet naked body was fully exposed to him. He began to mumble and trip over his feet as he pulled out a towel from a closet.

"Uh here, I always forget to leave a towel in the bath..."

Kitty turned her back to him as she covered herself with the large towel.

"What are these?"

Pete ran a finger over the bruises on her back, pushing her hair over her shoulder he then saw the hand mark bruise around her neck.

"Who did this to you?" Anger rose in his voice as he asked her.

Turning to face him she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. The vulnerability in her eyes melted his heart. He had never seen her this vulnerable before, this weak looking.

"Who was it?" He asked softer.

"Sabretooth."

"What did he do to you?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it..." Tears were starting to form again and she was damned if she was going to cry.

"You know you are safe here. You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you Pete. But I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"Don't be so silly. I like your problems, always have... I actually miss..." He stopped himself short.

"Pete..."

They both stopped themselves and stared blankly at one another. Pete began to close the distance between them, his mouth inching closer to hers.

"I'm pregnant." Kitty couldn't prevent herself from blurting it out.

"It's not mine is it?"

"Don't be stupid! I would have had the kid by now if it was yours."

"Oh right, yah... Sorry natural instinct for a bloke when they hear those words from a woman."

"I need to see Moira... Have to get to Muir Island."

"Yah, yah... Uh first thing in the morning."

'What the hell is going on with me? Ever since I saw Daken I've been, men have been... Am I giving off some signals I don't know about? Turning into one of those sexual deviants.'

"You've, changed... Grown... Enlarged... Uh not what I'm meaning to say."

"It happens when people get older Pete. I was eighteen when I met you."

"Yah... Guess it's been a few years... Just always thought of you as... You never changed in my mind."

"You haven't changed much, still chain smoking and drinking awful instant coffee. I'm surprised you didn't pour yourself a glass of scotch."

"Uh it's in the kitchen..."

"How long were you in the bedroom for?"

"Long enough, err not long... I realized I had no towels out... Didn't think you were in shower yet... Glass walls... You're curvier... Then I remember..."

"That happens when you get knocked up..."

"Right... So... Who's... I mean it's none of my business..."

"I don't know."

"Right..."

"Which is why I need to see Moira."

"Right..."

"Pete I'm really tired. Is there somewhere I can sleep?"

"Here."

"I'm not sleeping in your bed Pete."

"I didn't mean it that way. I'll sleep on the chesterfield. Your friend can have the guest room."

"Laura."

"Who?"

"My 'friend', Laura."

"Right."

"Look, I understand this is a big shock and I'm asking a lot of you... Lately my life has been turned upside down and I'm really not thinking straight. I need you to be the sensible one."

"Heh that's a change... You were always the one with your head on straight. Never really had to be the 'sensible' one."

"I need a good nights sleep, without interruption... Without distractions."

"I get it. I can keep my hands to myself you know. I do have self control."

"Would be good if you used it."

"Right."

Kitty sighed heavily, she felt a migraine coming on. The type she used to get when her powers were first manifesting. Pete took the opportunity to leave her alone and make up his bed for the night on the couch. Laura was sticking her head in the fridge when he stepped out.

"Do you have anything else to eat besides old Chinese food?"

"There might be some pickles in the back, not sure how long they've been there though."

"Makes no difference, healing factor." Laura popped a pickle in her mouth and began to search the cupboards.

"So... You are a clone of Wolverine... Didn't realize he was a little girl."

"He's not. They took his DNA and made me in a test tube. Experimented on me, made me a weapon. Code name X-23."

"Right."

"You say that a lot. Do you have brain damage or something?"

"I see you have his charm..."

"You like Kitty."

"We have history."

"She's really confused and emotional, best to not get involved romantically."

"I wasn't even dreaming of it."

"You are not a very good liar."

"Darlin' I'm the best liar there is, I have to be."

"Your pheromone levels betray you."

"Right, forgot about those heightened senses..."

"Don't touch her and I won't slice you into pieces."

"Got it."

"When are we leaving for Muir Island?"

"How? Right, heightened hearing... In the morning."

"Time."

"Crack of dawn!"

"0500. I'll do the night watch."

"You always this fun?"

"I'm not one for joking around."

"Right."

Pete gave up on the conversation and pulled a blanket over his head as he laid down on the couch. Was going to be an interesting adventure.

Pete was awoken by a terrified scream coming from his bedroom. Leaping up he dashed into the room, finding Laura hovering over a bewildered Kitty.

"She's okay, just had a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

"That was no nightmare, that was a night terror. I know the difference. How long she been having these?"

"Not sure, haven't been around her much in the last month. She was having them every night when she came home from Japan with Logan three months ago. They had stopped I thought."

"What happened in Japan?"

"That's up to Kitty to tell you. She's asleep again. Go."

Pete had his own experience with night terrors, he used to wake up in a cold sweat every night until he met Kitty... She'd hold him, helped him sleep through the night. After they had broken up he had learned to deal with them, although they only came once in a while. Didn't take him long to fall back asleep.

The smell of cheap coffee filled his nose. Peeking over the back of the chesterfield a pleasant sight met his eyes. Kitty stood in his kitchen making coffee wearing nothing but one of his button down shirts. Her shapely legs were posed as a dancer, her one foot resting on her calf. When she reached for a mug on a top shelf he could just see the roundness of her cheeks. She had a pair of navy lacy panties on that barely covered anything. It was a sight he missed seeing, one he thought he'd be waking up to every morning.

"It's 0600. You over slept." Laura's voice brought his senses back.

"Right."

"He needs the sleep Laura, leave him be."

"I'm up, where's the coffee?"

"Just put on a pot."

Pete stumbled into the kitchen, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He grumbled as Laura eyed him suspiciously.

"That's my shirt..."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't have anything to sleep in. Didn't think you'd mind for one night. Uniform isn't exactly all that comfortable to sleep in."

"Right."

"Does this guy know how to say anything other then; 'right'?"

"Laura leave him be. Pete's not really a talkative guy. He's more the sarcastic silent type." Kitty winked at Pete and handed him a mug of coffee.

"Black, just like your soul." Kitty stuck her tongue out at him which got a grin out of Pete.

"Are you going to flirt with each other the whole time?"

Kitty and Pete looked briefly at one another and blushed.

"I'm going to go get dressed. We'll leave once Wisdom here has finished his coffee." Kitty practically ran to the bedroom to throw on her uniform.

"Kitty needs to focus. Stop with the hormones." Laura was looking accusatory at him.

"I haven't done a bloody thing!"

"Yet."

"Look here little girl, you guys came into MY house asking for MY help. As far as I'm concerned you can go take a long walk off a short bridge!"

At that moment Kitty had returned to see Laura and Pete toe to toe, each with a murderous look in their eyes.

"Okay you two, walk away. Pete thank you for letting us crash here. Laura thank you for keeping watch. Let's go."

Piling into Pete's car they sat silently as they drove through the long corridor to the surface. There was a satisfied grin on Pete's face as Laura began to gag over the stench of the scent cloak. Kitty sighed and turned her head toward the window. Pete stopped grinning when he saw the look of sorrow on Kitty's face. She looked so shattered and lost, not the strong willed woman he knew. Logan's death had really taken it's toll on her and the events surrounding it. He wanted to know what happened, what had killed the brightness that used to shine from her.

"I've got a friend that will lend us his private jet. Moira knows we are coming... I didn't tell her about your condition. Just that you needed her expertise."

Kitty nodded but continued to look out the window. He wanted to know what she was thinking about. He wanted to make whatever it was that was upsetting her disappear. Laura rolled down her window and breathed the fresh air deeply.

"Oh thank god! Never thought I'd escape that stench."

"Effective isn't it wolf girl."

Laura answered him by narrowing her eyes and popping her claws.

"Laura, he's just trying to get a rise out of you. Ignore him. Pete, behave yourself or I'll let her cut your tongue out."

They pulled into a small hangar with several single seater planes parked inside. Pete left the car and shook hands with a rather round man. Pete motioned for Kitty and Laura to join him. The man introduced himself and smiled brightly at Kitty, hanging onto her hand a little longer then was comfortable. Showing them to a four seater plane Laura raised her eyebrows.

"Private jet? Looks more like a flying tuna can."

"Shhh Laura."

"It's no Blackbird but it'll do the job. You are laying low remember?"

"Can this thing even make the flight?"

"It's a two hour flight to Scotland, this is more then sufficient to get us there. Plus the Island doesn't have much of a landing strip on it."

Pete thanked his friend and they climbed aboard the small plane. The next two hours were filled with Laura doubting the plane was going to stay together and Pete threatening to crash it into the ocean if Laura didn't shut up.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

*i'm **horrible at writing accents so bare with me** :P*

Moira hugged Kitty tightly to her after a short lecture on keeping in touch. Pete and Moira nodded a greeting to each other while Laura disappeared to survey the area.

"She's a lot like Logan..."

"Yes, in many ways."

"Ah'm so sorry fer yer loss Kit. Ah know the two of ye were close."

"He definitely left behind a legacy."

"Come inside before ye catch a cold. Ah've got some stew on the stove an coffee brewin'."

The three sat down and enjoyed Moira's stew, reminiscing of a simpler time. Nausea rose in Kitty's stomach, making her grip the table in pain.

"Kit?!"

"What was in that stew Moira?" Pete looked questioningly at his bowl in front of him.

"Don't be a stupid twat. My cookin' had nothin' to do with this."

"It'll pass... The baby, gets restless at times."

"Baby?!"

"That's why I'm here. I need to find out who the father is."

"Ye dinna know who the father is?!"

"Moira, please. I've had a really rough couple of months."

"Sorry lass... Just a wee bit of a shocker. Is this another brood situation?"

"No... I-I can't really... I don't want to talk about it."

"We'll talk about it in the mornin', off to bed with ye, rest."

Kitty nodded in agreement and dragged herself to her old room. Moira hadn't moved much in her old quarters. It was clean and the bed was made up with fresh linens. Her pictures and posters were hanging still, making Kitty smile fondly at the memories. Curling up under the sheets she let her exhaustion take over.

Moira placed a call to the schools, she didn't know what she was dealing with but knowing the X-Men had split gave her a good idea that Kitty didn't feel comfortable staying with them. Speaking with Hank confirmed her thoughts. The death of the professor was hard on everyone but Kitty had been acting irrational since. The fight had cost Nightcrawler's life and she didn't know where she belonged. Logically Kitty went to her mentor Logan for guidance. Xavier's dream had been warped, twisted into something that went against everything he had taught them. The loss of Logan was the final blow, she was lost and damaged by the fight between her and Sabretooth. Hank had trouble talking about what had happened to Kitty and sent the medical files for Moira to review and the psychological profile from Emma. She shook her head in dismay.

'The poor lass been through so much. Ah only hope Ah can help her.'

Hank and Emma had both recommended that Kitty be under observation for post traumatic stress, especially if Kitty's mental barriers had failed. Moira decided to check in on Kitty, the files had worried her. Opening the door as quietly as she could, Moira poked her head in and saw Kitty sleeping peacefully on her bed. She looked like an angel slumbering in the heavens on the white sheets. Moira knew that Kitty could hide her emotions well at times but she would be gentle with her under these circumstances.

Pete watched Moira leave the lab and took the opportunity to read through Kitty's files. His work in MI13 made him curious, or so he told himself. He played the video files from Emma. Things became very clear to Pete why Kitty didn't want to talk about her pregnancy and the urgency of their visit to Muir Island. He vowed to disembowel Sabretooth if he ever came across him. Pete could hear Moira's footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly slipped out of the lab and grabbed himself a drink. He wouldn't be able to sleep that night with the visions of what he had seen.

Morning came with a new emotion for Kitty, hope. Hope that the child she was carrying was fathered by a man she loved, not feared and hated. Moira and Pete were already sitting in the kitchen, silently drinking coffee.

"Mornin' Kit. Did ye sleep well?"

"I did. Do you mind if we start early?"

"Have somethin' to eat first lass. Ah'll make whatever ye'd like."

Kitty looked from Moira to Pete, usually Moira would yell at them to make their own breakfast then complain about the mess everyone made. Instead her and Pete were looking at her with a concerned look.

"I take it you've spoken with Hank."

"Aye... Hank sent me your files last night."

Kitty paused in the doorway, she wanted to run away, run away from the pity in their eyes. That same look each one of the X-Men had given her. She could see her weakness reflected in their gaze. Pete recognized the look of flight in Kitty's eyes, he knew that look well.

"Listen, you came here for a reason let's focus on that. Moira, Kitty can eat later when she feels like it."

Kitty was actually grateful that Pete had decided to stay. He knew her well enough to know she hated when people made a fuss over her.

"Where's that Lara chick?"

"Laura."

"Right, Laura. She's really creepy."

"Perimeter is clear. This place has pretty good defenses. Still need to be cautious." Laura appeared as if on cue, causing Pete to jump.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"I came with you in that death trap tin can."

"Where you been all night?"

"Patrolling, like I said. Kitty you sure he's not brain damaged?"

"He's just not used to you Laura."

"Hmmm maybe the doctor should scan his head while we are here."

"Listen here you little twit..."

"Pete. Just leave it. Laura you can have my room to clean up if you like. Maybe catch some sleep?"

Laura just nodded her head and eyed Pete with a narrowed glance.

"What is with that kid?"

"She was raised by Weapon X from a test tube to be an assassin. She never had much socialization, give her a break."

"Creepy."

"Wisdom could you be a grown up for once in your life? Moira I'll meet you in the lab." Kitty turned on her heel and marched to the lab.

"What did I do?" Pete looked confused at Moira.

"Pete I suggest you just finish your coffee and not say any more."

'Women.'

Moira found Kitty sitting on the examination table wearing a medical gown, staring blankly at the floor.

"Ye know ye are welcome to stay here for as long as ye'd like. Be nice to have ye 'round. Place feels so empty lately."

"Thank you Moira... I just don't know where I belong right now."

"Ah just don't want ye to feel like ye have no where to go. We all care about ye."

Kitty smiled softly at Moira.

"I appreciate it Moira. I just can't handle the way everyone looks at me."

"Ah understand lass, Ah just don't want ye to be alone. Ye don't have to do this by yeself."

"Let's find out what I'm dealing with first."

Moira nodded and started her equipment up. Kitty laid back on the table and closed her eyes. Moira tried to be as slow and gentle as she could as she scanned Kitty and took samples.

"Shoudna take long. Ye can get dressed."

By the time Kitty redressed Moira's equipment had found a positive DNA match. Kitty's heart sank at the results on the screen. 99% match, not enough room for discretion.

"Kit..."

Kitty was gone through the wall before Moira could finish her sentence. She ran until she reached the edge of the island. She let the wind blow away the tears that streamed from her eyes. She could feel the spray of the ocean dampen her clothing. Her hair was whipping wildly behind. She wanted to let the wind just carry her away, far away from reality. She didn't want this... This monster's spawn inside her. She wanted it to be Logan's, someone she loved, someone she looked up to. She wanted to be carrying Logan's legacy inside of her, that would have given her the strength she needed to move on. Now she had a monstrosity inside of her. Would be so easy to just step forward and end everything, her suffering, her pain, the memories... So easy... To erase her life. All things come to an end. She could take this abomination with her, this... Innocent life with her. No, nothing innocent could ever come from that monster. She was conflicted. Holding her belly she knew she couldn't take the life of an innocent. But could she love this child? She would see Sabretooth's face every time she looked at this baby. Was that fair to the child? This little life didn't choose her parents and it wasn't right for Kitty to take away her life before she even had a chance to take a breath.

He watched intently, the scent of turmoil came oozing from her. She was so close to letting go, letting go of her life with just a step forward. The saltiness of the ocean mist mixed with her tears as the wind carried her scent to him. He could hear the unevenness of her heart beats as she strained to hold onto her senses. He knew if he didn't step closer that his pheromones wouldn't effect her mood enough to calm her. She was too full of angst for reason. He needed her alive, he wasn't going to allow his fate to be robbed from him. Being as quiet as he could, he approached her, his pheromones strong on the air. They seemed to be working as she caressed her belly. Her demeanor relaxed, the desperation leaving her body. He was close enough to touch her. The urge to comfort her overwhelmed him, a sensation that was foreign. Angry at his weakness he turned and fled to the wooded section of the island. He was out of breath, almost panicking in this strange state of emotion.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?' His chest was burning and he felt like his lungs were on fire.

Taking slow breaths he recuperated and stared at the edge of the island where Kitty had been standing. She had disappeared back toward the medical lab. He wasn't sure what was happening to him but ever since he saw her at the auction he hadn't been himself. He needed to get close to her again, he needed to know if she had read the Weapon X files. He needed her trust but he knew she didn't trust herself around him. He had approached her the wrong way. Sexual manipulation had always worked, even with men. Kitty was too intelligent and fought her sexual desires. It was definitely a challenge, a conquest for him.

Kitty was certain someone had been watching her. She wasn't ready to face anyone, she needed to be 100% sure that she had thought this through. She was going to keep Sabretooth's child and raise it? She asked herself that question several times and each time her answer became firmer.

'Yes. This is MY child, and I'm going to raise her MY way. Do I tell her who her father is? Wait for that time to come. What will be her name? Rose, yes Rose... The woman who saved Logan's humanity from Sabretooth. Seems appropriate. My baby girl Rose.'

Kitty smiled warmly and stroked her belly. She didn't know how long she had been sitting atop the lab overlooking the ocean but the sun was kissing the horizon sending beams of pink and orange light across the sky. She had forgotten how peaceful and beautiful this island could be. A dark object interrupted her view of the sunset. As it neared she groaned, recognizing the Blackbird as it landed and Emma Frost exited. Shortly behind her was Remy and Lockheed, both looking weary.

'Time to face the music.'


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER** **TWELVE**

**Lyrics copywrite Dark Horse by Katy Perry**

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You're keeping that thing's child?!" Emma raged, her face turning a dark shade of red.

"Emma dinna yell at the lass, she's dealin' with a lot already."

"She's out of her mind!"

"Care to let me talk or are you just going to be a drama queen the whole night?" Kitty asked, annoyed at Emma's outrage.

"You clearly are not thinking with full cylinders running. The hamster has left the wheel."

"Really Emma? You've been inside my head, you know that I have a monkey on a typewriter. Hamster on a wheel is just so unimaginative."

"Yes let's make jokes about your predicament."

"That's exactly it Emma, MY predicament, not yours. It's pretty brash of you to just assume the outcome of MY child. But then again that's always been your way."

"Do you not understand the consequences that will follow with this? You don't think people, especially Weapon X, won't come for your baby?"

"Emma that's why Rose is MY child and no one else's. No one needs to know who her father is."

"So what, you had it by immaculate conception?"

"Her, I had HER by immaculate conception."

"Stranger t'ings have happened." Remy pipped in and immediately regretted opening his mouth by the death stare he received from Emma.

"Stay out of this LeBeau, you were supposed to keep an eye on her."

"Seriously? You're mad at Remy? I'm a friggin' adult not a child he has to babysit."

"You ran off to Madripoor, pregnant and mentally unstable to look for a dead man. What was I supposed to do?"

"Let me be Emma. I'm no longer an X-Man, therefore no longer your responsibility."

"Contrary to popular belief, I do care about your well being Katherine. You are suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. You need a support system yet you want to push everyone away. You always do this when you are dealing with your emotions."

"Because I need space to clear my head and think clearly, without influence or distractions."

"This whole adventure you went on was a huge distraction and voyage on the denial train. You don't want to believe that Wolverine is dead. You keep hoping that maybe if your life is in peril he'll come jumping out of the shadows and save you. He's not going to save you from this."

"You don't think I don't know that?! But I needed to know for myself that he was actually dead. If you remember, the people in our lives seem to come back from the dead quite often. I'm not looking for anyone to save me, only I can save myself from... Me."

"Have you really thought this through? You realize that every time you look at her you'll see him." Emma's voice had softened.

"Yes, I've thought about it all day. She's innocent in all this Emma. I can't condemn her for something beyond her control. It wouldn't be fair to her or myself if I let my past dictate my decision. She's mine... She's my salvation. She's a new life, a way to start over and regain some joy in my life that's been so full of death and heartache."

"That's a lot to put on a child."

"I just want to love her. I need this. I want to be happy again Emma. My heart can't take much more loss."

"You need anything, I mean anything, you call me."

"Thank you."

"If you happen to change your mind about coming home we are leaving in the morning. Sleep on it."

"I'll consider it."

"That's all I ask."

Kitty was surprised by Emma's empathy towards her. They had always been at odds with each other but had developed a strange connection over the years. Kitty already knew she wasn't going back to the X-Men. That chapter in her life was over, she had another life to care for and protect now. She phased her way to the roof, hoping to meditate in peace. Her usual spot was occupied my a tall figure.

"Remy?"

"Oui chere... Sorry ta steal your solitude."

"You were here first, if anything I'm intruding on yours."

"True. I'm really sorry Kate. I never meant for t'ings ta get so..."

"Complicated?"

"Guess dats de simplest way ta sum it up."

"I'm used to complicated. It's what makes our lives so full."

"I t'ink Emma means well. Even though her methods are questionable."

"Yes, I think so as well. She just steps over boundaries to get her way."

"Isn't dat every woman?" Remy winked playfully at Kitty.

"I'm so sorry Remy... I never meant to mislead you... I just knew you'd never let me go after Daken."

"No need ta apologize chere. I should have had much better self-control. It's hard ta resist such a beautiful woman though."

Kitty smiled shyly at him, a slight flush giving her cheeks colour.

"I only hope you can forgive me for takin' advantage of your vulnerability."

"Remy it's me who needs forgiveness. I seduced you for the purpose of getting my way then I left you and Lockheed in that dirty motel to go chasing after a dangerous man. I abandoned you."

"Maybe Remy liked being seduced. And I t'ink you needed de comfort at de time."

"I did... You gave me the courage to go after a hunch and it paid off. I found out what happened to Logan."

"Did you get your closure?"

"I think I created more questions for myself to answer but I know that Logan is gone... Just still really hard to accept it."

"Hard ta let go of someone you love."

Kitty sat down beside Remy and placed her head on his shoulder. He slipped an arm behind her, pulling her close to his warm body. They enjoyed the silence as they both thought about the ones they loved.

"Has Rogue come to her senses yet?"

"You know her chere, stubborn as ever."

"She needs a wake up call."

"She been through a lot in her life, has trouble trustin'."

"At some point she's going to have to get over it."

"Easier said den done chere."

"I know I had a good childhood compared to most but don't you get frustrated with her? You've been very patient and shown her how you feel..."

"Oui chere... But she never made it easy. Perhaps dat's why I fell in love with her in de first place. Was a challenge for me. Den I matured and realized dat dere was more ta de chase. She taught me how ta love and not take t'ings for granted."

"Well I think you are pretty awesome. Any girl would be very lucky to have you."

"T'anks chere. You are a special woman, means a lot coming from you. You gave this scoundrel hope dat a classy lady as yourself would give me de time of day."

"I always did have a soft spot for the bad boys."

They both chuckled.

"What you call Colossus? He not really a typical 'bad boy' under any standards."

"Piotr was the wholesome farm boy that my mother would have approved of when I joined the X-Men. You find out that the 'good boys' turn out to be martyrs and want to save everyone but themselves. He meant well but someone can only die so many times and be brought back to life before the All Mighty decides it's enough."

"Yah, dat beau got a reputation of karmic resurrection. Is dat why you cared so much for Logan?"

"Logan had lived a lifetime, experienced life and death over again. I thought he was invincible, that he'd live forever, at least longer then myself. He was a survivor. He taught me how strong my will could be and always gave me a choice. He was the one man I could always count on... If I needed help he wouldn't ask questions. He never judged me. He gave me the courage to fight back, to stand up for what I believed in, even if he didn't agree. He had faith in me. He trusted me and I trusted him."

"Even wit' all de t'ings he'd done in de past?"

"He strove to be a better man. He fought for his humanity. He suffered with his past and the things he had done... But he did his best to make up for his sins. Forgiveness isn't always easy but it's something you have to do to grow as a person. I can forgive him his past because he wanted to be better then what people thought of him. He was a wonderful man that had a heart of gold."

"I wish all people could see t'ings de way you do chere. Dere would be a lot less violence in dis world."

"Forgiveness and acceptance are two things my parents taught me well. Especially being Jewish."

"If we all had parents like yours dere'd be less sad, unwanted children. Mutants wouldn't be public enemy numéro un."

"Hugs do go a long way you know."

"You t'ink Daken and Sabretooth would have turned out differently if dey had been hugged as a child?"

"You never know. I'm hoping that Rose will prove everyone wrong. That with the love of a parent and being raised with morals can help shape a person's future."

"Tall order ta fill chere, but I know you be de best mom a child could ever hope for. Let's also hope that she gets your looks and not her father's."

The two laughed heartily. Kitty was feeling drowsy, wrapped in the warmth of Remy's embrace. The stars were bright that night, proudly showing the constellations across the black sky. She felt at ease with Remy.

"T'ink it's time for bed chere."

Kitty looked up at him and smirked.

"Looking for round two are you?"

"I didn't mean dat... I meant it's late and you need your rest. You go ta sleep in your bed and I go ta sleep in mine. Not dat it's not very temptin' but I might wake up alone and confused again."

"I'm just pulling your leg. Don't worry." She smiled sheepishly at him.

Kitty phased them through the roof into the building.

"What I would have given ta have you as my partner when I was a t'ief. Your skills would have been very useful."

"I'm also a ninja Kitty. You ever give up the life of a superhero maybe we can have a second career in crime."

"Dere you go again temptin' me chere. I'm startin' ta t'ink you ain't so innocent."

"I lost my innocence a long time ago Remy." Kitty's eyes seemed to darken as she looked away from him.

"Any time you need ta talk chere I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you Remy, I appreciate it. Best I get some rest."

"Oui... Sweet dreams chere."

"Good night Remy." Kitty stood on her toes and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.

Once her door closed behind her she reached for an iPod, selecting a song she placed it on the bedside table. Standing in front of her bedroom window, she stared off into the darkness beyond. She could almost feel his presence. She slowly ran her fingers down her neck, caressing her breasts as she swayed to the music that was playing. Watching made him long to touch her, take in her scent again. She was inviting him to join her with each roll of her hips. Leaving herself in full view of the window she began singing along. His sensitive hearing picked up the tune.

_*I knew you were_

_You were gonna come to me_

_And here you are_

_But you better choose carefully_

_'Cause I'm capable of anything _

_Of anything and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite  
>Make me your one and only<br>But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy*_

Kitty walked up to the glass, pressing her palms against the coldness. Her eyes focused in the distance.

_*So you wanna play with magic _

_Boy, you should know whatcha falling for _

_Baby do you dare to do this _

_'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect storm, a perfect storm<br>'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
>There's no going back*<em>

She closed her eyes, arching her back while running her fingers through her hair as she lifted her arms above her head. Her hands moved gracefully to the beat of the song. Walking away from the window her body twisted and turned in rhythm. Opening her eyes again she walked seductively toward the window. She mouthed the lyrics in his direction.

*_Mark my words_

_This love will make you levitate  
>Like a bird<br>Like a bird without a cage  
>But down to earth<br>If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
>It's a yes or no, no maybe<br>So just be sure before you give it up to me  
>Up to me, give it up to me<em>*

She stopped dancing and rested her head on the cool window.

_*So you wanna play with magic _

_Boy, you should know whatcha falling for _

_Baby do you dare to do this _

_'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect storm, a perfect storm<br>'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
>There's no going back<em>*

She smiled sweetly as the next chorus began to play.

_*She's a beast_

_I call her Karma  
>She eat your heart out<br>Like Jeffrey Dahmer  
>Be careful<br>Try not to lead her on  
>Shawty's heart was on steroids<br>'Cause her love was so strong_

_You may fall in love  
>When you meet her<br>If you get the chance you better keep her  
>She's sweet as pie, but if you break her heart<br>She'll turn cold as a freezer  
>That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor<br>She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
>I'm gon' put her in a coma<em>

_Woo! Damn I think I love her  
>Shawty so bad<br>I'm sprung and I don't care  
>She got me like a roller coaster<br>Turn the bedroom into a fair  
>Her love is like a drug<br>I was tryna hit it and quit it  
>But lil' mama so dope<br>I messed around and got addicted_*

She slowly lifted her shirt over her head, exposing a black lacy bra showcasing her perfectly shaped breasts. Unbuttoning her pants she slipped them over her hips, letting them land in a pile on the floor. Her flat tummy was hugged by matching black lace panties that accentuated her round buttocks.

_*So you wanna play with magic _

_Boy, you should know whatcha falling for _

_Baby do you dare to do this _

_'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect storm, a perfect storm<br>'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
>There's no going back<em>*

She closed the curtains and turned off her iPod. Climbing under the blankets, sleep found her shortly. Daken was never a fan of Katy Perry but Kitty might have just changed his opinion of her.


End file.
